Swept Away
by TaniMar
Summary: Rose Hathaway moves to paradise and meets the sinfully handsome Dimitri Belikov. Desire stirs as their lives intertwine on the tropical island. Can he show Rose the beauty of life? Or is Rose's time over just as she begins to learn? HEA
1. Chapter 1

Thank you so much for clicking on this little story. It's my first time trying this Fanfic thing...be nice okay? Updates will be weekly :)

This story is for the Banner Bunny Contest that you can find on The Facebook Page "Juliet Had it easy; she never had to kill Romeo"

Wanna thank Rose Melissa Ivashkov for betaing and giving me her honest thoughts and suggestions. Go check her profile for some awesome stories!

Check out the banner (that was used in writing this fic) by mandy52799 on my profile page! Has a schmexy Dimitri...oh, did I mention he's topless? Ya, go see for yourself :D

Disclaimer: Do not own anything VA. Richelle Mead does so no copyright infringement is intended.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

* * *

><p>Living in Paradise was supposed to be the ultimate dream.<p>

It was a dream that everyone aspired to.

You are born; you work hard, and then maybe, if you're lucky enough, you will get to spend the rest of your life in tropical heaven.

I was the exception to that dream.

"Isn't it beautiful? Oh my goodness, look, it's the ocean!"

I rolled my eyes at Janine's enthusiasm. We had been seeing the ocean for the past 3 hours now; it was nothing special.

Sure—it was pretty, crystal blue, and stretched as far as the eye could see, but I wasn't interested.

You would think that I had entered Hades with the way I was acting but that wasn't the case.

It was actually Kauai, one of the several Hawaiian Islands, and it was far from Hades.

The lush greenery surrounded us in a thick canopy of exoticism and the birds chirped loudly at another beautiful and sunny day. There was a luscious scene in front of me. I could not see anything of it; I could only see the reasons of which we were brought here and the reasons weren't lovely at all.

"Oh my goodness, It's a parrot!"

Janine remained with her supreme observations of even the slightest detail while I continued to hide in my mind.

After a few more minutes in the Chevy, and a few more minutes of Janine's lunatic analytic behavior, the car came to a stop.

"Oh my goodness, we're here!"

I looked towards the small bungalow and couldn't help the little smile that took form on my face.

It looked like an oversized hut.

The walls were plastered white, while the roof imitated the looks of a normal hut.

It was very homey, even I had to agree with that, but it was so different from our apartment in Brighton Park. Our apartment was a constant state of busyness and chaos. There was always some sort of noise outside and I relished in those noises. I enjoyed basking in the noise. There was no noise here, except the constant chatter of the foreign and native birds.

"What do you think, Rosie?" Janine turned towards me, with a hopeful glint in her eyes.

The look on Janine's face was so enthusiastic, it pained me to see the look fall. Although I was not feeling it, feeling very much angry, I answered with as much contentment as I could. "I like it, It's very peaceful. . ." was all I could manage to say.

"I knew you would. Oh, it's so lovely! And we are only five minutes from the beach! Come, let's go see the inside."

I followed my mother out of the car and waited until she opened the door. She was having trouble but after a few tries she managed.

"Here we are," she announced before leading me inside.

There were furnishings already placed inside the home. Beige couches, light grey walls, and large wooden furnishings completed the look of the living room. A small kitchen was just off the living room and a small eating area beside it. Everything fit the Paradise Persona.

"Your room is just over there. Abe should be here soon and then maybe we can go to the marina?"

"Sure," I answered.

She turned towards me and gave me her motherly hug. I couldn't really see anything—her large red curls were in the way—but I felt the hug throughout my body, the warmth easing my anger. It didn't matter that she was several inches shorter than me; her hugs always made me feel so tiny.

"You'll love it here. I promise you that."

"Okay, mom," I choked out.

I hadn't realised I was crying until she let me go.

Her green eyes widened before she hastily wiped the tears away, "I love you so much. You know that, right?"

"Of course."

"God has so many plans for you. Don't forget that."

"Okay, mom." My voice sounded bitter to my ears.

She looked away before putting on a happy face "Okay. I'm going to unpack some things. Go check out your room."

I did as I was told and walked towards the room that she had pointed out.

A small bed stood against the wall and the colours matched the living room. The view was the only spectacular thing about the small space. I could still see the ocean, and at that moment, I allowed myself to appreciate it. Fat tears streamed down my face as I watched the wind gently blow the tropical trees. Not even a few hours into this new life, and I already hated it. I missed my hometown.

I was not sure how long I stood there but I was interrupted by a voice.

"Hello!" the deep voice bellowed.

I wiped my tears away and quickly walked towards the living area.

Abe stood with a box and a smile placed firmly on his face.

"How are my girls?" he asked.

"Just settling in" Janine answered before kissing him on the cheek.

"That's great! How about a trip to the marine? We can pick some food up and explore Lihue a little more."

"Sure."

He looked my way and smiled gently, "You up for it?"

"Ya. Okay."

"Hold on. I just have to put some things in the bathrooms. I'll be right back," Janine announced before walking towards the bedrooms.

She finished and we all got into the Chevy and drove towards the harbour. It wasn't too far away—we could have walked—and Janine immediately expressed her delight for the place. I could not see it, the delight she found of this place.

It was so busy; several boats adorned the water and people were selling several objects. They were selling mostly fish but I felt more relaxed with the noise.

"Let's explore shall we?" Abe asked before grabbing my mother's hand.

She giggled and winked my way before exiting the car.

I reluctantly got out of the car and followed behind them.

I wasn't wearing the proper attire to be out in the heat but I didn't let that slight discomfort ruin my parent's happiness. I made a mental note to start wearing bikinis under my clothes. Everyone else seemed to be doing it.

We approached a woman who looked to be Native to the land. She was selling several shell necklaces and thrust one my way.

"No, thank you."

She smiled and thrust the necklace towards me again, "Nani necklace for a Nani kōkī girl."

I smiled at her. "I don't understand."

"Beautiful. Beautiful. Take."

"Oh. Thank you." For the first time that day, I was anything but angry. I was flattered.

She smiled again and then focused her attention on a young couple who approached her.

I touched the white seashells that were held in place by a string before placing it inside the pocket of my jeans. Once the necklace was safe inside my jeans, I took my surroundings once more. I noticed everyone either wearing shorts or dresses, _definitely in the wrong attire._

"Mom?"

Janine stopped touching the fish and smiled my way. "Yes, sweetheart?"

"I think I'm going to need to buy some more clothes. I only have a few dresses and one bikini."

"Of course, sweetheart. You can go after your appointment tomorrow."

I scowled at the mention of the _appointment_ before reluctantly agreeing.

She grabbed my hand and squeezed it in support.

I ignored the angry bubble that threatened to burst out of me. It was an ugly thing—this untameable anger of mine—but it was the only emotion I seemed to feel anymore. I remembered a time when I was happy. I had friends and a beautiful life back in Chicago. I was the captain of almost every sport in my all girls Christian school and I was involved in every extracurricular activity.

I was always on the go and never had any free time to even think. I loved keeping myself busy and trying anything new. I had even been accepted to Harvard University where I would be studying pre law and my future was so, so bright.

But that was something I tried not to dwell on.

"My, my, my look at that specimen there." Janine giggled, while she blushed.

"Where?"

"On the boat. My goodness, if I wasn't a Christian woman and married. . .I would do so many things to that man."

"Mom!" I squealed in disgust.

There were several things you never wanted to know in life. You never wanted to know who your mother was sexually attracted to.

I gagged at the mere thought.

I looked towards the boat she pointed. It was more than a boat. It was large, sleek, and polished. I didn't know anything about boats, per se, but that was a thing of beauty.

In looks, the man was easily comparable to the boat.

I didn't have a lot of experience with boys—I went to an all girls school and I was a good Christian girl—so I didn't get to appreciate a sight like the one before me. Even if I did have experience with boys, that wouldn't have prepared me for the image. This was no boy. This was a man.

I couldn't really see his face—the only thing noticeable was his dark hair—but his body was a thing of beauty. He was tanned, sculpted, and glistened with sweat as he wrapped a rope in his hands. He was shirtless and his muscles moved with every action. He was really glorious.

"Forgive me father for I have had improper thoughts," Janine purred.

I laughed in disbelief that a Minister's wife was speaking in such a way.

What happened to the woman who blushed at underwear ads?

This woman right in front of me was more like the mother I had before turning seven. She always spoke her opinion about hot, shirtless men.

"Mom, that's gross."

She looked back at me like she had forgotten I was even here, "Oh dear! Can you blame me?"

"What would the Lord say about your improper fantasies? Better yet, what would your husband say?" I teased.

"Oh he understands. When you get married, you'll understand. He knows I love him with all my heart and its okay to look but not touch."

My good mood was completely gone, "Don't."

She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, "Don't what, sweetheart?"

"Don't pretend like I'm getting married," I spat. The darkness of my anger had returned.

Her eyes glistened with tears, "Oh, sweetheart."

"I'm going to go check out the water," I informed her, speaking through gritted teeth.

I left before she could say anything else.

I rubbed my chest in irritation as I continued to walk towards the dock. I hated it here. I hated everything. I just wanted to go back to Chicago and be with my friends. I missed them dearly. It just wasn't fair.

My curls stuck to my forehead as I tried to calm my beating heart.

Jeans and heat did not go well together.

A clattering of metal brought me out of my hateful thoughts.

The gorgeous man of before stacked several metal pans together, before placing them in a cupboard above his head.

I realized he was tall—very tall—so he reached the high cupboard with ease.

I could hear faint music playing from the radio beside him as he ignored everything around him and just focused on his tasks.

Was he listening to Aha?

I laughed at the ridiculous 80's music blaring from the small device.

Who listens to _Take on Me_ while working?

This sexy man, apparently.

I only knew the song because Abe was obsessed with everything 80's. He hated "worldly music" but he was fine with that decade.

"Rose!" Janine yelled, while walking towards the end of the dock.

I noticed the man look at my mother. He lost curiosity and turned to look at me instead. I assumed he only looked because my mother couldn't be any louder but once his eyes made contact with mine, he didn't look away.

His eyes were amazing. There were dark—so, so dark—but they had a depthless feel to them.

His face was even more beautiful than his body.

I quickly ducked my head and felt the blush forming on my cheeks.

I could feel my heart thumping away as the image of his face swirled around in my mind. The strong jaw and pouty lips were the main focus.

The heat became unbearable and I wished I could just take these jeans off.

"Sweetheart, there you are! I'm so sorry for upsetting you. Please understand that I never want you to feel sad."

"It's okay, mom," I whispered.

"Come, let's go home. Abe bought some fish. You must be starving,"

I nodded my head and followed her towards Abe. I didn't look at the man again but I could feel his eyes on me. It was an odd feeling.

We reached Abe. He stood proudly, as if the fish he were holding were something he had caught with his bare hands. When we were safely driving inside the car, he chatted happily about meeting some Church goers and expressed his desires to see the new church that he would be working at.

Janine was happy to see the church as well but I couldn't care less. They agreed to visit it tomorrow but I told them that I would rather stay home.

"Are you sure, sweety? We can go after shopping?"

"I think I want to go shopping by myself. You know, get used the area."

"Okay. We'll go to your appointment and then I'll drop you off so you could buy some things. You can always visit the church later."

I smiled tightly and looked out the window of the car.

The old me would have jumped at the chance of seeing the new congregation. I used to be a firm believer in God and his plans for me. I loved to sing in choir and attended Sunday mass but now, now it felt like a waste of my life. We weren't always religious and I didn't go to church until I was seven years old. My mother was the last person you would find in a church. She was wild, uninhibited, and a firm believer in going all out on everything.

Everything changed once she met Abe.

The wild woman fell in love with the Pastor, the story just screamed Lifetime television.

My father left us when I was only two so Abe was the only father I knew. I instantly fell in love with him and called him dad. I converted to his religion, attended mass every Sunday, and even sang lead for the choir. I loved that he was a man of God. Everything that I believed was rooted into his teachings.

I always believed that I would end up marrying someone like him and in the church he led. I used to picture myself dressed in white, walking down the long gothic cathedral, with his hand in mine, and he would give me away to another man of God.

I knew that would not happen anymore.

When we reached the large hut house, I went straight into my bedroom.

"Rose, sweety."

I ignored my mother's gentle voice.

I closed the door and noticed the memories of my old life. There were a few boxes scattered around so that meant the movers had come with our stuff. I quickly grabbed a towel and went to the adjoining bathroom. There was no soap but I just wanted to get the sweat off my body.

I stopped to stare at the small bottles of medication on the bathroom counter. Janine must have put them there before we left for the marine.

My chest squeezed painfully at the constant reminder.

No, I wouldn't ever marry, or have children, or even lose my god damn virginity.

The life that I had planned for me was something I could never have anymore.

There was no point in believing in God or rigorously following every God dammed commandment.

My chest squeezed again as I tried to calm my breathing down.

"I hate it here!" I whispered into the small bathroom. "I hate it here."

Everyone dreamed of living in Paradise.

Anyone would want to be around the constant ocean and peace.

But I hated it.

I didn't hate it because it was lovely, calming, and peaceful.

I hated the reason _why_ we came here.

I hated the reason we now lived in this tropical haven.

I was the exception to the dream; the dream of leisure and sun.

I was the exception because I was dying.

I was dying and this tropical haven would become my grave.

* * *

><p>TRUST ME. I'm the kind of chick that cries and curses the tvbook when a main character dies. I believe in HAPPILY EVER AFTERS when it comes to romances and this will be NO different.

Let me know what you thought by leaving a little review, it would mean the world to me!

**ADD ME ON FACEBOOK**: TaniMar Fanfiction


	2. Chapter 2

Wowza...25 reviews? Amazing, just amazing. Thank you! For those on FACEBOOK, add me up: TaniMar Fanfiction

This update is early, a way for me to say thank you to the awesome readers!

Rose Mellisa Ivashkov, seriously, she's the best beta around.

Disclaimer: Do not own anything VA. Richelle Mead does. No copyright infringement is intended.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong> Chapter Two<strong>

* * *

><p>It is called Severe Aortic Stenosis.<p>

I didn't even know it existed—who in the world would know it existed with it having such a complicated name?—until I collapsed one day in gym.

I was an active person—still am—but my heart couldn't take the exertion I put it through. I had to give up so much and sacrificed so much of my well being. Soccer, basketball, and lacrosse were a definite no-no. The doctors encouraged that I continue my yoga and I still ran but I couldn't run for too long.

Several test and x-rays showed my little problem.

Well, not that anyone would classify it as little.

I sure wouldn't.

After a series medical tests and all types of medical procedures, I was given two years.

But that was a year and six months ago.

I was completely denied for open heart surgery. And with open heart surgery being the most reliable cure for my disease—there was no hope for me, for my life.

Janine was devastated and Abe sold everything he could to pay for the doctor bills. The paycheck of a minister wasn't much and well, the bills. . .that was _much_. He devoted his extra time in research and information on the disease. He had so much faith that something could be done.

I gave up on that hope months ago.

"Are you ready?" Janine's voice took me out my musings.

I smiled at her in the mirror while I fixed my wild hair. It was a shame I inherited her crazy curls. I mean, usually I loved it. I would get compliments all the time but this heat did not cooperate with them. It's a good thing it wasn't humid; could you imagine the horribleness of my hair if it was humid in this place?

"You look lovely."

"It feels like I have an extra 5 pounds of heat attracter on my head."

She giggled and grabbed the sapphire clip from the dresser. "The woes we curly haired chicks must face." She grabbed the thick hair into her hands and placed the clip to hold it in place. A few tendrils fell in front of my face but she left them there.

"Sometimes, I wish I got the red," I spoke while eyeing her fiery locks.

"Nope, you weren't that lucky. Brown, brown, and brown."

I playfully scowled in the mirror. "It is not just brown."

"Whatever you say," she cheered before bending down, so her face was levelled to mine in the mirror.

The only reminders I have of my father were my eyes and hair. I was happy for that; he was an asshole. I didn't want to look like him and be reminded of the fact that I wasn't good enough for him to stay. I looked so much like my mother. When I was younger, I doubted it. How could I look like this glorious women who glowed with majestic beauty? But now I couldn't deny the similarities.

"Now you're perfect," she whispered before kissing my cheek. "Are you ready to go?"

I glanced at the green dress and black straps that held my tiny bikini in place. I _really _needed a new bikini. This one was purchased before my growth spurt. "I guess."

"I hear Dr. Belikova is wonderful in her profession. We really are in the best hands."

I finally asked the questions that I was dying to ask since I heard about the doctor three months ago. "What if they don't accept me? What if I'm not viable?"

She rapidly blinked before looking into my eyes through the mirror, "You will be."

I stood from the white ornate chair—the only furniture from home—and followed her to the front yard.

It was sunny again but there was a delightful breeze that accompanied the heat. I had to get used to this weather since it was going to be Sunny most of the season. We got into the car and made our way to the Queen's Medical Centre, located in the heart of Lihue, not too far some hotels.

This clinic was the last chance at saving my life, the last thread of hope for me. The problem was that not everyone was chosen for the clinical trial. The tests made in Chicago were sent to the clinic but psychiatric and further evaluation was needed before I could be accepted.

It found it humorous that they wasted a month of therapy work before they would even consider letting me have the surgery. I didn't have a month to spare. My time was ticking away and they were wasting my time. I wanted to know now so I wouldn't cling to the tiny thread of hope that I could be given some help. I just wanted to know—bluntly and quickly—if I was going to die or not. Was that so hard?

"Here we are," Janine announced as she turned off the ignition.

It looked like any other hospital, which was a depressing thought. I hated hospitals—I was sure many would hate them too, if they practically lived in them for the past year and a half. The inside was no better. The clean and unpleasant scent of hospitals wafted into my nose and I mentally cringed at the smell.

Janine knew where we were going, so we didn't need to ask for any help. We quickly approached the elevator and Janine pressed the fifth floor. The generic elevator music filled the silence and we quickly arrived at our destination.

She smiled at me before making our way through the bland hallway. Sometimes I wished they made every hospital floor the way they made the children's and nursery wing. You know, with the fun colours and cheerful atmosphere. If I hadn't turned 18 in March, I would still be on that bright floor. I guess being an adult meant drab and dreadful surroundings and truth basically slapping you in the face at every second.

We approached a cheerful looking blonde who smiled wider as we got closer. "How can I help you?" she asked in her overly happy voice.

"We are here to see Doctor Belikova," my mother answered, just as cheerful.

Her jade green eyes widened before looking towards her computer. "Of course. . .Mrs. Hathaway. Right this way."

The woman was tall, especially in her heels, but she couldn't be that much older than me. She looked so young. She led us into a waiting room where they at least attempted to make the place nicer looking with yellow walls. Don't get me wrong—the hospital was the best in Hawaii, but the decor lacked. And seriously, it made me even more depressed about being stuck inside the place.

"I'm Lissa, if you need anything just ask. Doctor Belikova will see you shortly." She smiled lightly at me, before returning to her desk.

We only waited for about a minute before the doctor made her appearance. She was beautiful, tall, and sophisticated. She walked with an air of confidence that you could only find in a few and she was oddly familiar.

"Janine. Rosemarie. It's so nice to meet you both. Please, follow me." She spoke before leading us to another door which led to her office.

The office was much more personalized and appealing than the rest of the hospital. Diplomas hung on the walls and several pictures were scattered across the room. She led us to the two blue chairs before sitting in her own leather seat.

"I hope you had no trouble with locating the place."

Janine nodded politely. "Oh, it was no trouble at all. The directions were very thorough."

"I'm delighted." Her dark eyes glanced at me before speaking again. "And you, Rosemarie. How are you feeling today?"

"Fine."

She raised an eyebrow but decided not to press further. She opened a file that was placed on her desk and quickly glanced at it before looking back at us.

"Now, we've discussed this already, but I'm just going to repeat myself since I wasn't able to tell you all of this in person. The procedure is clinical trial called a Transcatheter Aortic Valve Replacement that will help with the narrow heart valves that don't allow enough blood into your heart. Since you were denied heart surgery, this really is the only option for you. We will begin therapy and run a few more tests to see if you are viable for the procedure. I hope you guys went through the papers that explain the procedure more thoroughly?" We both nodded, so she continued, "If you are, we will do the surgery right away and if you are not, well, we will face that fate, if we come to that."

"Thank you, doctor. How soon can we start the therapy?"

She smiled at Janine, "As soon as possible. It takes a few weeks for the evaluation, but the surgery will be immediate after being accepted. Now, I've evaluated your Medi-Care Insurance."

"Yes. . ." There was worry filling up Janine's tone.

She sighed before speaking again, "It doesn't cover the entire procedure. I'm sure your insurance has informed you this?"

"Yes they did. We've sold our apartment in Chicago and used the money to pay the bills in Chicago and we have some money left over for the rest."

"I can create a bill to show how much it would be, but you will have to provide for 20% by this week, and, if you are accepted for the surgery then you will have to figure out the rest."

"I have five thousand right now. Umm. . .the rest we will figure out."

"We can discuss this later." She smiled sweetly before standing up. "Do you have any more questions?"

"No, doctor."

She smiled again, before shaking both our hands. "Lissa, my assistant, will schedule your therapy sessions and arrange a time when your physical exams can be made."

"Thank you, doctor."

She quickly dismissed us and sent us to Lissa so the proper appointments could be made. Lissa continued to smile brightly at us while she worked. A therapy session with Dr. Petrov was made and several other appointments for tests were scheduled.

We left the hospital in the same silence that we came with. It wasn't until when we reached a shopping area that my mother spoke. "You were really quiet back there. Are you sure you didn't have any questions for the doctor?"

I shrugged as my response.

She sighed in aggravation. "Rosemarie, please talk to me."

"What do you want me to say?"

"Anything."

"There isn't anything to say. We can't know if this will work. There are only more tests and I'm tired of it. I'm just. . .tired"

"There are only a few more tests. Everything will be okay."She grabbed my hand and squeezed it gently before letting go. "Just have some faith Rose."

_Faith! Faith. . .my life revolved on clinging to hopeless faith! _

"Okay. I'm going to shop. I'll see you later?"

"Alright, sweetheart. I'll see you soon. Call me when you're finished."

I left the car with a heavy heart but I couldn't turn back and watch her drive away. I wouldn't be able to hold in the tears if I did. I used to consider myself as a strong individual and I never cried. I fought for what I believed in and never let anyone get me down. Now, it seemed like everything and anything brought me down.

The shopping trip lifted my spirits immensely. I think any girl could get lost in choosing outfits, colours, and styles. It was the first normal thing I had done in a long time.

"Hey, beautiful. Haven't seen you around before."

I turned towards the voice and noticed the lanky red headed kid in front of me. He couldn't be older than 16 years old. Perhaps he was younger. "Well, this is a tourist town. I'm sure you haven't see a lot of people around."

He quickly blushed but continued to try and flirt with me. "Does that mean you're just visiting? I can show you a good time while you're here."

I couldn't help but laugh. I noticed a group of boys laughing too. "I don't know about that."

He nodded and looked towards the guys before staring at the floor. "Are you sure?"

"Looks like Ginger freak strikes out again!" One of the plumper boys bellowed. The other boys laughed loudly.

I looked back at the lanky fellow and decided to cut him some slack. "You know, I could use a tour guide. You up for it?"

The boy looked at me with a delighted smile, "Ya—I mean—sure." He cleared his throat before speaking again, in a much deeper voice. "Sure, beautiful."

"Thank you? Uh, whatever your name is. . ." I stuck my hand out to greet him properly.

"Oh." He wiped his hands on his shorts before taking it. "I'm Mason."

"Rose."

He blushed again, "Rose—wow, that's a beautiful name. It suits you."

"Thank you."

I looked back to the group of boys who looked at us in disbelief. We walked towards them as Mason stood tall to show off his success. He was beaming and I was glad I could help him out.

"So, where do ya wanna go?"

"I'm kind of in the mood for a swim, so maybe we can head to the ocean?"

"Sure, I know just the place. My cousin is having a barbeque with some of his friends." I was about to comment on his suggestion but he didn't give me the option. "Well, he's not really my cousin. I mean, it's weird. His family helps my family out. You know, with bills and stuff. I mean. . ."

"I get it," I interrupted him, before he could pop a blood vessel. Mason was adorable but he didn't know when to quit it.

"So, how old are you? I'm 13, but I'll be 14 really soon."

"Just turned 18."

"Cool. Umm—where are you from?"

"Chicago."

"Awesome."

I giggled at the manner in which he spoke. It was like a race to him. He had to speak as quickly as he could before the time ran out.

He looked at me with wide eyes. "Wow, that's a pretty sound."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

We walked the rest of the way in complete silence. I didn't think he had anything else to say. Before we reached the beach we stopped at a shiny SUV truck. "Can I take your things?"

"Huh?"

He pointed to the bags I held. "This is my cousin's truck. I can put your stuff here while we spend the day at the beach."

"Oh! Ya, thank you." I took the towel from one of the bags and kept my purse. "I'm just going to bring these things."

"Makes sense. You know, towels are for drying. You'll be in the water. You'll need it."

"Exactly."

We made our way to the relatively empty beach. There was only a couple frolicking in the waves like they were stuck in a romance novel. I didn't even know people actually frolicked in real life. It was pretty awkward, if you asked me.

"Where's your cousin?" I asked Mason.

"Oh! We have to walk a little more for that. Do you want to?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "Whatever you want."

"I'd like to stay here for a while."

"Okay, Mason."

We laid my towel on the sand horizontally, so we would be able to sit on it together. The waves were large and the water crystal clear. I had only gone to the beach once in my life before moving here. It wasn't even a beach. It was a lake and no lake could compare to the magnificent sight. It was like those screensavers that people used. Everything was perfect and nothing could taint the sight.

"So, watcha doing here and how long are ya staying?"

That question tainted it.

"My family moved here for personal reasons."

He didn't get the subtle hint that I didn't want to delve further. "Really? What personal reasons?"

"Oh, you know, a desire for new scenery, stuff like that."

"Cool. My mom moved here to work at Belikov Industries two years ago. It was hard but it's alright. I don't really have any friends but Dimitri always loves to hang out with me."

The last name rang a bell. "Wait, Belikov? As in Dr. Belikova?"

He smiled at the mention of the good doctor. "Ya! That's Mr. Belikov's wife. He's my mom's boss. They're both cool. They always say I can call them Aunt Olena and Uncle Victor. That's why I call Dimitri my cousin. But he's not, you know, my cousin. It's just what I call them. Wait, how do you know Aunt Olena?"

"Oh. . .I just do."

"Cool, I guess."

I tried to think of a subject change but Mason did it for me. "You know there's caves here?"

I smiled at the freckled boy in front of me. "Really? That sounds cool."

His blue eyes sparkled with delight. "Oh, so cool. That's where my cousin is now. If we walk a little further there are caves. He's probably surfing with his friends. Oh! Let's not forget the barbeque!"

"How could anyone forget the barbeque?"

"Do you wanna go? I'm kinda hungry now."

"Sure, that sounds fun."

He quickly grabbed my towel right as I stood and took my hand before leading me along the beach. He abruptly stopped and I almost collided with his back. "You know," he turned his head to smile at me, "it would be kind of cool if I called you my girlfriend."

It was difficult to keep up with his track of mind. Little kids nowadays. "Huh?"

"You know, if my cousin asks. I can tell him that you're my girlfriend."

"I think I'm a little too old for you, Mason."

His smile vanished before he nodded his head. "You are right. Can I call you my friend then?"

I squeezed his hand. "Of course."

"Thanks. I'm really glad you're my friend and that I met you."

"Me too, Mason." It felt refreshing that I actually meant those words.


	3. Chapter 3

Rose Melissa Ivashkov, seriously, she's the best beta around.

Disclaimer: Do not own anything VA. Richelle Mead does so no copyright infringement in intended. Just having some harmless fun with the characters :)

* * *

><p><strong> Chapter Three<strong>

* * *

><p>We walked towards the caves as Mason chatted about nonsensical things. His silly stories lifted my mood further and by the time we reached a fire pit, I was giggling nonstop.<p>

There were only two girls lying on the beach, near to what I assumed were the goods that belonged to Mason's cousins, and they didn't acknowledge our presence. I was fine with people disregarding me as we approached but Mason sure was not okay with being ignored.

"Hello, rude girls. It would be nice to get a hello, ya know?" Mason huffed, grabbing two water bottles.

The blonde, who reminded me of a porcelain doll, opened one eye, noticing that Mason wasn't the only newcomer.

"Oh!" She quickly sat up from her position and smiled lightly at me. "Who's your friend, Mase?" She spoke in a way that reminded of a cat's purr.

"This is Rose. Rose, this is Mia and that over there is my mother, Meredith."

Meredith continued to ignore us, while Mia greeted me. She batted her lashes and complimented my light green dress. I tried to focus as much as I could, but my eyes kept sliding to the girl beside her. I couldn't believe that the orange haired girl was Mason's mother. Yes, they looked alike, but she couldn't be old enough to have a 13 year old, a conclusion I came up with by judging her looks.

"Mom. . ." Mason tried to get her attention. "Mom."

Mia laughed, poking the woman's arm. "Ow—jeez, Mia. No need to be a bitch," she grumbled, removing something from her ears. That explained why she hadn't heard us before when her son was trying to get her attention. Her eyes widened and she spoke seconds later. "Oops. Mase, you should have called that you were on your way. And forget I said that word, the_ B_ word, it's very bad."

"Of course, Mother. I just wanted to introduce you to Rose. She's my new friend."

Meredith's eyes glanced at me, politely smiling my way. "It's good to meet you."

"Likewise. Mason has been very helpful. He's been showing me around."

"That's my boy!"

I felt Mason tugging my arm as he addressed his mother again. "We're just going to get something to eat. We'll be over there."

"Okay, Masey!"

He crinkled his noise at the nickname, a slight blush appearing on his cheeks at having been called that in front of his "friend", but didn't express his obvious distaste for it. "They seem nice," I commented, while he dragged me along.

We reached the barbeque pit and Mason began to rummage through the cooler, handing me the water he was holding. "Ya, they're cool. Mia likes chicks. She was checking you out, did you notice that?"

My eyes took notice of almost everything that had just happened, but that one detail had passed me by. "Ummm. . ." What could anyone say to that?

"She once told me that penises scared her. I don't know why. I have one and it's not scary at all. Do penises scare you?"

"Ummmm. . ." I didn't know whether to laugh hysterically or be embarrassed. I took a sip of the water because I didn't know how to answer that question. He was thirteen for Christ sakes!

"I hope you don't. Because you're so beautiful and Dimitri once told me that when a woman is beautiful, you show her your penis and maybe she'll play with it."

The water managed to slip through the wrong tube and I began to choke on it. He gasped and began to harshly pat my back while continuing to talk. "I mean, I'll ask you before I'll show it. But you said you were too old for me. I really want to show you it, but do friends do that?"

"Mase," I managed to gasp out. The coughing fit stopped and so did Mason's odd conversation. "I don't think showing me anything is a good idea. How about we keep those things to ourselves?" I had just gotten on this island. I didn't want to be banned forever because the authorities thought I was some kind of rapist or pedophile.

Mason nodded, grabbing a bag of chips. "Want some?"

I laughed in disbelief, accepting one. This day was not going as I thought it would, but it was oddly entertaining. I realized Mason wasn't very socially aware of certain things, but he was fun to have around. . .even if he did talk about penises.

I gratefully took the hotdog Mason made for me and followed him to where a few white lounge chairs were placed.

He was too busy eating, so the silence that emerged over us was uncomfortable. It wasn't easy getting used to the silence, but I didn't want to bother Mason with conversation that wasn't needed—especially when he looked like he was enjoying his food. The waves that crashed against the shore eased the apprehension I felt to the silence.

I didn't understand why I felt this way when it came to peace and silence. Maybe it was because the city girl couldn't be happy in a place where everyone took it one day at a time. Or maybe the peace here represented the upcoming peace that I would receive for eternity. Was there even an eternity? I had so many questions that emerged in time of silence or when I was alone. Perhaps that was the real reason why I hated the lack of chaos; it gave people space to give into their musings. In the city, with the lights, the roar of the population, the restless atmosphere by which people lived by—it was enough to distract anyone from their thoughts.

"You look sad," Mason commented, with a chunk of hotdog in his mouth.

"I'm okay."

He frowned, looking at me. "You're too pretty to be sad."

"I'm not sad. How can I be sad with you around?"

The corners of his eyes crinkled, expressing his delight to my comment.

I eyed the blue ocean, suggesting to Mason we take a swim. Mason was excited with the idea but was afraid of going inside the water so soon after eating.

"I'm sure nothing bad will happen. That whole thirty minute thing is all fake, you know?"

His eyes widened. "Really?"

I nodded my head in a serious manner. "Oh yes, really."

"Well, then. Let's go swim!" he cheered, quickly discarding his shirt and running towards the ocean, seeming like a little kid excitedly running to dip their feet in the upcoming wave.

I laughed as I watched him go, rapidly discarding my own clothes. The bikini top was too small for my ample chest, but I thanked God that the bottoms fit well. I placed the clip that held my hair up beside my dress, running after him.

The warm water caressed my overheated skin in delightful relief. Mason was laughing as he splashed around and I mimicked his movements.

"Let's play a game!" Mason suggested.

I pushed some hair out of my face, asking what game he would be interested in playing.

"Sea tag!" He gently tapped me, before attempting to run in the water. "You're it!"

He was surprisingly fast, but I swam as quickly as I could to catch up to him. The waves were harsh and powerful, but I didn't let that hinder my chase. My chest squeezed in discomfort, but I ignored the feeling.

He swam out of the water, towards the sand, and I was quick to follow him onto the shore. My main focus was the lanky boy in front of me, so I didn't notice others had reached the beach. But I _did_ notice the piece of wood in my way but it was too late. I fell with a thump and landed front first onto the beach. Sand blinded me and I might have swallowed some of the sand.

"Rose! Are you okay?" Mason screamed.

I couldn't contain the giggles that burst through my lips. "I think that landing deserved a 10," I spoke while spitting some of the sand out of my mouth.

"I agree."

I froze at the new voice. It was deep yet gentle and resembled nothing like the voice I thought I would hear.

I looked up to see three tall figures watching me with amusement. One was much taller than the rest and my heart sped in recognition. It was the boat man. The sexy, tanned, and muscled boat man.

He was wet from the water and tiny droplets dripped down to his shorts. I watched in fascination as the water caressed each and every toned muscle before disappearing past the "v" on his waist. I tore my gaze from the hypnotizing water and looked up to his hair was quite long, reaching his chin, and he held a white and blue surfboard in his hand. The sun shined behind him, creating a halo effect and for a second I truly believed he was an angel.

His long arm reached down to help me up and with red cheeks I accepted the help. Once I stood at full height I had to crane my neck to see his face. Pieces of his dark brown hair fell into his eyes while he gazed at me like he did yesterday.

The struggling thump, thump, thump of my heart momentarily distracted me from his painfully beautiful face. I staggered back before dusting the sand of my body.

"Thanks," I spoke in a hushed tone, too nervous to do anything else.

"That was quite a fall, bikini girl," a new voice commented.

I quickly looked toward boat man's two friends and noted that they were hot in their own way but they didn't compare to the man who helped me up.

"Here, Rose, let me help you," Mason offered. He began patting the sand off my body, while I stood there helpless. He seemed to realize what he was doing, rivalling my blush and stepping back. "Wow." He continued to stare at my chest while said chest rapidly moved up and down. I didn't realize how winded I was, until I stopped running. "Those are nice. I mean big. Like juicy." He blushed again. "I mean. . .that's a really tiny bikini."

The boat man's gentle laughter was a delightful distraction from Mason's comments. He patted Mason on the back and smiled down at him; even his smile seemed ethereal. "Let's calm down, shall we Mase? No need to molest the poor girl."

His voice wrapped around the words in a way that signified some sort of faint accent. It was very subtle, but it was there.

"I was just helping her, Dimitri. I always respect the ladies."

So, this God like figure was Mason's "cousin" and Dr. Belikova's son. I definitely didn't expect this, but I was pleasantly surprised. This Dimitri fellow chuckled at Mason's response and ruffled his hair. "You sure do, bud," he turned his attention to me and smirked, internally making fun of my great fall, no doubt. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. It's just a little sand." My response sounded much too breathy.

His dark eyes swept across my body, before looking back at my face. "I'm glad. It's good to see you're dressed for the appropriate weather. You didn't look too comfortable in those jeans and t-shirt yesterday."

I was surprised he remembered. I obviously did, I mean who could forget the topless hunk on the boat? But, beyond that—he remembered_ me!_ "I wasn't prepared, but now I'm getting the hang of things."

He stepped closer to me and stuck his hand out in a welcoming gesture. "Since Mason is forgetting to introduce me to his beautiful friend, I'll just go ahead and introduce myself. I'm, Dimitri."

I took his offering and shivered as his large, warm hand enveloped mine. The heat was so unexpected and my reaction surprised me. I was afraid that my heart would actually stop beating. "Rose."

"It's nice to meet you, Rose." My breath hitched at the sound of my name coming from his lips. He lightly placed his lips on my hand, releasing it moments later. That little contact of his lips made my body haywire, heat forming inside my body. I even forgot to breathe for a second.

"It's nice to meet you, too."

He smirked again, turning his back and addressed his friends. "Adrian, go pack up the things, we have to get going before it gets too dark and Christian, can you get the truck?"

Dimitri grabbed a set of keys from his pocket and handed it to the black haired man with the crystal blue eyes. "Ya, no problem."

The lighter brunette just rolled his eyes and headed to their belongings.

"Why are we leaving?" Mason whined.

Dimitri turned back to us and quickly glanced at me, focusing on Mason. "We're going to do some rock climbing. Don't want to go too late."

"Awesome! Can I come? I love to watch you guys."

"Sure, buddy. You have to tell your mom, she's going to stay with Mia." His dark eyes turned to me. "You interested? We have some space in the truck."

It wasn't such a good idea to cause such exertion on my heart. The blood already had enough trouble circulating, but I couldn't say no to the idea of having more time to look at this man, and I was excited at trying something new. I always loved the adrenaline of playing sports and this was no different. "I've never rock climbed before, but I guess I can come along."

His smile widened. "Don't worry. We'll be gentle, since it's your first time."

I blushed at his insinuation but didn't comment back. I wondered, if given the chance to sleep with this man, if he would be gentle on me, as he claimed he would? No. Probably not. My thoughts caused a deeper blush to appear.

Mason took over conversation, as we grabbed our stuff and walked over to the truck. I kept stealing glances at the God like figure, while he joked around with his cousin. It was endearing to watch them interact. Dimitri knew how to keep Mason on track and it was clear that Mason adored and admired Dimitri.

We reached the truck and Mason immediately took a seat in the back.

"Come sit with me, Rose!" he exclaimed from the back seats.

I smiled gently at him, while I got in. I was aware that I only had my bikini on, so I quickly covered myself up.

"Looks like bikini girl is coming with us," the brunette, Adrian, commented.

I smiled at him, as he got in beside me. "The name is Rose."

He slumped in his seat and shook his head. "Nah, I prefer bikini girl."

"Ignore him. He's a little high right now, so he's a pain in the ass. But, high or not, he always is a pain in the ass." The black haired man, Christian, spoke as he put his seatbelt on. He rode shot gun, while Dimitri took charge of the wheel.

The black SUV truck was large and it was very comfortable, with its beige leather seats. Adrian had plenty of room to sit comfortably, but he decided to lean into my shoulder. He snuggled into my side and sighed. "Ahhh. Comfy."

Christian looked back and rolled his eyes. "See? A pain in the ass."

"Oh don't be pissy because Lissa isn't giving you any. Jeez, you need to rid yourself of the blue balls," Adrian slurred; I could smell the marijuana on him. It was heady and took over my senses.

"Both of you, shut up." Dimitri looked into the rear view mirror and smiled. "I apologize for their childish behaviour. I wish I could say they weren't always like this, but I'd be lying."

I smiled shyly back. "It`s no problem. It definitely beats exploring Hawaii alone."

"How long have you been here?" he asked.

"Two days."

It seemed like two years.

He looked into the mirror again. "Where are you originally from?"

"Chicago."

"She came here because her parents wanted a change of scenery. She also knows your mother," Mason spoke up.

Dimitri raised an eyebrow in the mirror. "My mother? The doctor?"

I cleared my throat and looked outside the window. "Ya. I met her today, we just had to pick up some papers in the hospital and she was there."

"I see."

"Enough with the chit chat. Put on the radio," Adrian demanded.

Christian looked back again and rolled his eyes, turning on the sound system. Duran Duran's _Hungry Like the Wolf_ blared through the impressive speakers while Adrian and Christian groaned.

Christian was about to change it when Dimitri spoke. "Don't even think about it."

They groaned again, while I watched Dimitri lightly sing along. I giggled as I remembered what he was listening to yesterday; he really did have a thing for the 80s. I could imagine Dimitri chilling with Abe back in the 80s.

He looked back into the mirror and raised his eyebrow again. "Something funny?"

"Just your taste in music. Yesterday it was _Take on Me_ and now this? Someone is stuck in the past."

His eyes widened in what looked like a mock gesture of hurt. "I'm not stuck, the 80's happens to be the best decade for music. All this Lady Gaga crap is disgusting; I'd rather listen to this."

"Someone needs to move on," I sang.

He chuckled lightly, focusing back on the road.

I felt oddly at peace with these men. I had just met them minutes earlier but it felt like I had known them longer. They were all easy to converse with, and, as we drove on, I was hysterically laughing at their antics.

Dimitri was much quieter than the two, but anyone could tell that he was the "boss" of the group. I had to admit—I found that unbelievably sexy. He oozed power and peace all at once.

The truck came to a sudden stop and Dimitri turned off the ignition. I looked outside the window, but all I could see were trees and trails. I guess we had to walk the rest of the way.

"We're here!" Mason cheered.

We all got out of the truck and made our way to the back where our things were. It was a lucky thing that I had running shoes and some shorts to get into. The shopping spree was very successful. I put on my running shoes but kept the dress on. I decided I could change when we reached wherever we were going.

"Here, let me take that for you," Dimitri spoke while taking a shopping back from my hands.

I looked up and noticed he was carrying a heavy backpack. "It's alright. You are already holding so many things. I can manage."

He shook his head while smiling softly, "It's no problem." He hauled the bag on top of his shoulders and winked. "See, light as a feather."

I bit my lip and nodded. "Okay, thank you."

He quickly looked to where my teeth were abusing my bottom lip but his eyes moved away right when I realized where his lips were looking. "Alright, let's get going."

We began following a trail but after a few minutes got off it. It was difficult to walk, but Mason helped me through it. I marveled at the different types of flowers and plants that surrounded us. The air was warm, and for once, I felt good to be on this island.

We reached to what I assumed was the cliff we would be attempting. I thought it would be smaller, maybe a beginner's cliff, but the thing was huge! I gaped at the large rock monstrosity, while the boys took off their gear.

Dimitri smiled widely, as he took out some sort of powder, gloves, and placed it on his hands. Christian did the same, while Adrian placed a blanket on the floor and sat with Mason.

Mason turned to smile at me. "You gonna climb?"

"Umm. . .sure," I spoke hesitantly.

Dimitri was already inspecting the rocks and grabbing onto the cliff. "Where are the ropes?"

Dimitri looked back at me. "What ropes?"

I gestured to the cliff. "You know, the ropes to climb?"

He chuckled and let the cliff go, before walking towards me. "We don't use rope."

"Excuse me?" I squeaked in confusion.

"We go free hand."

I looked back at the cliff, turning to stare at the handsome man. "Free hand? As in, if you fall, you can die?"

He laughed, gently placing his hand on my lower back; I shivered at the contact. "Yup. Makes for a more interesting rush."

I knew this would be a bad idea.

My heart squeezed in agreement.

* * *

><p>No teaser this week cause I'm not finished chapter four but a review would be most lovely :D<strong><br>**


	4. Chapter 4

Update! I'm in awe of all the reviews, you guys are too awesome for words, I tried to thank everyone personally but if I missed you I am so sorry :)

Same old disclaimer, Richelled Mead own it, no copyright infringement yada yada.

Beta: Rose Melissa Ivashkov**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four<strong>

* * *

><p>"I don't think I can do that," I managed to choke out.<p>

Dimitri leaned his head closer to my ear, muttering words in a whisper. "Why? Are you afraid?"

I felt his breath caress the side of my face. I lost the ability to speak, so I nodded.

He chuckled and patted my back, before releasing me. "You actually thought we would let you climb a cliff without ropes? You're just going to have to watch us for now. Maybe next time we'll bring some ropes with us."

I let out the breath I hadn't known I was holding and gratefully looked back at his face. "I can wait for next time."

"Hmmmm," he scratched his chin in thought. "Unless. . ."

"Unless?"

He smiled and gestured toward the cliff. "Unless. . .you want me to help you?"

"And how exactly will you help me?"

His smile widened to where you could see his perfect straight teeth. "I can hold you up for a while. You can still experience the rock climbing for a little bit, but then I'll put you down. No harm, no foul."

I looked at the death trap with mild hesitation, before looking back at him. "I'd rather not die today."

His enchanting chuckle drifted in my ear again before he added a comment of his own to my words. "I promise I won't let you fall."

His words sounded so sincere, so much more serious than I thought they would. I looked into his dark eyes, realizing the man was being completely truthful. How was it possible that he could affect me greatly? I felt as if I could trust him with my life, considering how long we had known each other.

His words eased my worries—it couldn't hurt to give it a try, could it?

"Okay. Let me just put on some shorts."

I quickly walked towards Mason and grabbed the shopping bag that was close to him. I reached for shorts and a white tank top and changed in front of them. I had the bikini under so there was no need to be shy. Besides, the bikini covered the essentials. . ._barely. _

"Let's do this!" I announced, once I reached Dimitri.

He handed me the white powder. "You'll need to put this on your hands."

I placed the powder on my hands and removed the excess dust.

I took a deep breath, analyzing the situation I was in and getting myself into. Keeping my heart condition in mind—was it smart of me to attempt this? Maybe not. But I needed to take more chances and live a little more. Everyone's fate was unknown, mine definitely unknown. . .would it really hurt to do something risky when I was going to die, regardless of how safe I lived?

I looked at Dimitri and smiled. "I'm ready."

His dark eyes assessed me before asking, "Are you sure? You look afraid."

I tried to look more confident in my response. "I'm great. Shall we?"

He took my hand in his; I immediately felt the weight of his large hand in mine. It calmed me further. "Let's do this."

He led me towards the cliff and bent down until his head almost rested against my hip. I swallowed the excess saliva that seemed to emerge at the closeness.

"Grab a rock formation," he instructed.

I glanced at the groves and found a little indentation that my fingers would curve perfectly around. I placed my hand against the cool stone. "Okay."

"Now, place a foot against another formation."

I looked towards my feet and noticed a nice place where my foot could go, so I placed my foot where my eyes considered decent to support myself on. "Done."

"Now, use your upper weight to lift yourself up."

I did as he instructed and almost let go when I felt his hands wrap around one of my thighs. He placed his other hand right under my ass. I had never been touched so intimately before and it felt odd. I also couldn't ignore the warm feeling that spread when he touched me. The feeling was more intense this time; it probably had to do with the fact that he was actually groping me.

"What are you doing?" I finally blurted out, after seconds of internal mortification.

"Making sure you don't fall," he commented, rather amused. I could almost _hear _a smile playing at his lips.

"Do you always grope the people you help?" I asked, while looking behind me. His face was filled with glee, and I couldn't help but smile back.

"Only the pretty ones."

I rolled my eyes at his response and changed the subject. "What should I do now?"

"Find another place for your other hand and hang on."

We did that two more times until his tall frame could not take me any higher. I had to admit, I was having an immensely good time, but we both knew I wasn't doing any of the work. Basically, he was the one with all the credit—he supported all my weight, while I just pretended to hold on to rocks.

"You're doing it, Rose!" Mason cheered, from his seated position.

I smiled back at him and felt a swell of pride. It felt good to try something new. I glanced at Dimitri and smiled apologetically. "I hope I'm not too heavy."

He chuckled. "I'm fine. Your lighter than the backpack." He titled his head to where the aforementioned backpack laid on the grass.

"I guess the fun is done. I can't go any further," I mentioned.

He gently placed me back on the ground, squeezing my shoulders when I was steady. "You did well. Maybe you can do some real rock climbing next time."

"I'd like that."

"This is all fun and all but I am hungry! How about we call it a day and head out? I'm jonsing for a burrito," Adrian commented, from his seat.

I looked around for Christian and noticed that he was already high up the cliff side. I was rather impressed in his ability to climb so quickly.

"We got here less than twenty minutes ago and you're already hungry?" Dimitri asked, while shaking his head.

"Ya, man. Ohhhh how about some Cheetos, too? Dude we should get Cheetos! Those things are fucking bomb!"

"You're impossible," Dimitri grumbled.

"Nahh, you love me. So, let's head out. Burritos and Cheetos, here we come!" He looked up to where Christian was and addressed him, "Dude! We're leaving! We're going to get burritos and Cheetos! Hurry up and get your skinny ass down here!"

"I'll be right down!" Christian responded.

We waited for Christian for another five minutes, before he safely reached the ground.

Mason was quiet throughout the ride back. His eyes kept dropping and he would start to lean into me, before snapping out of it. For some reason, I found his tiredness adorable. I had to stifle laughs a few times.

"We should get you home, buddy," Dimitri spoke softly, while making a rather illegal turn.

"I don't want to go home. I want to get food with you guys."

Dimitri sighed, making the same illegal turn once again. "Okay, buddy, but you have to let me know when you want to go home."

"I will, I promise. I don't even want to go. There's nothing to do there and my shows aren't on today. I'm a big fan of burritos, so I'm excited to go."

"Alright, buddy."

We stopped on a road not too far from downtown and parked in front of a small diner called Aloha's Majestic Diner. That didn't even make any sense. Hello/Goodbye's Majestic Diner? I guess they were going for something poetic.

It was rather rundown, with the outer painting desperately needing new coat. There was only five other cars in the small parking lot, so we wouldn't have to wait for a table. Every time I would dine out in Chicago, there was always a waiting line and the wait time would usually be forty minutes. It was such a hassle.

"Yes! Aloha's Diner. Best. Burritos. Ever!" Adrian actually fist pumped, when he got out of the car.

"I'm sure you can tell that Adrian is still a little high," Christian commented, rather dryly.

"Hmm, didn't notice at all. I thought it was normal to get a hard on for food," I teased.

Christian's laughter was somewhat infectious, so I couldn't help but join in.

"I like you, Rose. I know Lissa would _love_ you. She'll be dying to meet you once I tell her about you."

The name was familiar. I met a Lissa today. I was pretty sure she was the same one, so I decided to ask if she worked at the hospital.

"Yup. Works for Dimitri's mom. You guys already met?"

"Ya, earlier today. She's really sweet."

Christian face lit up and his eyes sparkled with an unnamed emotion. "She's amazing."

We entered the restaurant where an exuberant blonde waited on us. "Hey, guys! The usual table?"

"Please," Adrian asked sweetly.

She led us to a red cushioned booth. The 50s atmosphere was welcoming and the picture of stars of that era filled the walls. James Dean was nicely painted on the south wall, while Marilyn Monroe in her famous _Seven Year Itch_ dress riding scene took up most of the west wall. Smaller framed pictures surrounded the others. I liked it.

I took a seat beside Mason who was looking at the menu with rapt attention. Dimitri and the rest took the opposite seat of us.

"Do you guys want anything to drink right now?"

We all agreed to water and she left with a smile that actually looked like it hurt. Was it humanly possible to smile so wide?

When she left Christian, groaned in his hands. "Does it always have to be her? Jeez, isn't there more than one waitress in this place?"

"I like her," Adrian commented.

"Of course you like her. She blows you off anytime she gets the chance. I swear to God—if she could, she would attach her mouth to your dick."

I looked around the restaurant and noticed the two old men across from us laughing, giggling like two little naughty girls. The innocent girls behind us looked offended and their blush almost rivaled the seats.

"Hey! There are ladies present. Chill with the vulgarity," Dimitri hissed.

"Oh come on! Like Rose here doesn't know about sucking dicks and eating pussies. I'm sure she knows all about that," Adrian spoke, while waggling his eyebrows.

Dimitri punched Adrian's arm and I was not even sure the squeaky sound that came out of Adrian was even human.

"Jesus! No need to be so rough." He rubbed the spot and pouted. "I think you broke my arm."

Dimitri rolled his eyes and grabbed his menu. "Stop being a pussy."

"Oh, so you can say pussy, but I can't?"

"Different contexts," Dmitri replied.

A silence enveloped us as we looked at our menus. I was extremely hungry, so I decided on the cheeseburger and fries. I was sure my stomach wouldn't mind a milkshake, either.

Sleazy-Blonde came back and took our orders, smiling shyly at Adrian. He winked at her as she walked away.

"I'm so getting me some tonight," Adrian chanted, in an almost song like quality.

I laughed at his enthusiasm, while the others rolled their eyes. I looked over to Mason and noticed he wasn't even paying attention. His focus was on the DS in his hands.

"Where did you get that?" I asked.

He looked at me for a second, returning his attention back to his game. "I always carry it around. It's so much fun and I have so many games. Dimitri buys me a new one every week, right Dimitri?"

Dimitri chuckled. I couldn't help but notice how that seemed to soften the hard ridges of his face. He was even more beautiful when he laughed. "Of course, buddy. You can never have too many games."

Mason smiled widely at Dimitri, focusing back on his game.

Conversation flowed, while we waited for our food. I found out several things from all the men: Adrian was a twenty-five year old massage therapist who boasted about being the most successful one on the island; Christian was a twenty-seven year old lawyer who worked for Dimitri's father; and Dimitri was the baby of the group, a whopping twenty-four years old. He was a professional surfer, with several titles and endorsements to his name. Who would have known surfing could be considered a profession?

I was a bit impressed with how successful they were, each in their own way, though I was terrified with their ages. Well, terrified was a too strong word, but I didn't think they would be _that _much older than me. I guess living in paradise had anti-aging effects, because they all looked really good. Not that being in the mid-20s was bad, but it was a huge gap with my eighteen years of life.

The food arrived and it was delicious. Adrian let me try some of his burritos. I had to agree: Best. Burritos. Ever.

They asked about my life and I gave them as much detail as I could. Recent high school graduate from Chicago who moved with her parents. They asked about University and I told them that I was waiting a year or so before going. I didn't want to ruin such a beautiful day with my dismal tale.

I couldn't think of another time where I laughed so hard in my life, as I watched them interacting with one another. They truly were great friends and I felt honoured to witness it.

Dimitri kept his eyes focused on me, while we all talked and I felt a warm feeling in my chest to see him hanging on every word I said, just like I was doing with him.

His melodic voice kept me entrapped and his stories were entertaining to hear. The warm feeling in my chest increased, as I vaguely remembered my friend Sarah once telling me about falling in love.

"_You get butterflies and he makes you feel so warm. Oh, Rose—I love him so much!"_

Was that what love was? Butterflies and an uncomfortable, yet warm chest? Sounded awfully shallow to me, but who was I to judge?

I had to admit that whatever I was feeling for Dimitri was more than platonic and it went beyond the warm feeling in my chest. I had never had an actual crush before. TV characters? Sure, I used to imagine myself married to Han Solo. I also vaguely remembered heavy breathing when watching Brad Pitt in Thelma and Louise. Jeans and a cowboy hat? Hot. But I was so focused on school, outside activities, and church that I seemed to pass the boy-crazy phase.

When we both reached for the ketchup, our fingers touched and the sizzling, warm feeling increased. I blushed, while he let me have the ketchup first.

As we continued our discussions, the feeling increased until it became actually painful. My heart squeezed and the hotness spread. I realized that I hadn't taken my medication yet. My blood thinner pills were a necessity everyday and I was stupid enough to actually forget!

I reached for my purse, while a wave of pain hit. My shaky hands searched for the pills, until I found them at the bottom.

"Are you alright?" Dimitri asked. His tone held a note of worry that I appreciated, even in my pained state.

"I'm fine. I have to go the bathroom."

"Must have been the burrito I gave you," Adrian commented, as he patted his full belly.

"Excuse me," I spoke to Mason who got out of the booth to give me the space to leave.

I quickly reached the bathroom, took the pills, and used the tap water to swallow them down. Tears of frustration pricked my eyes, as I thought about my foolishness.

The doctor back in Chicago told me that if I didn't replace the valves soon I would experience Congestive Heart Failure. It was common with people with AS. My heart would stop working and I would die, simple as that. What wasn't common was someone having it so young. 50% of people with AS were old, but I was _lucky _enough to get it.

The pills took effect after a few minutes, and I breathed deeply in relief. I splashed some cold water on my face, exiting the bathroom.

I didn't expect the large body in front of the door, so I managed to collide in him and almost fall because of the impact.

His large hands caught me before I could embarrass myself. I smiled at him in gratitude.

"Are you feeling better?" he asked, while gently making circles on my wrists.

I shivered at the sensation and nodded. "I'm good."

"We paid the bill, so we're ready to go."

He placed his hand on my lower back again and led me out of the diner. Dimitri dropped Mason off first because he was closer. After he dropped Mason off, he asked where I lived. Since I lived the closest to the harbour where Dimitri would be staying, he dropped his other two friends off.

"So, you live on your boat?" I asked as we turned out of Adrian's driveway.

"I have a home near my parents, but I love sleeping on the water. I've always loved the ocean, so it's natural for me," he replied.

"You didn't always live in Hawaii, right? I can sense an accent."

He chuckled. "I used to go to a Private school in Moscow. I went for six years, before I begged my parents to bring me back here. It just wasn't for me. I missed the water too much."

"Russian. It's good to finally place it."

"It's very subtle. I'm surprised you can catch it. It usually becomes quite strong, especially when I'm angry."

"Then, I hope to never hear you speak with your accent stronger."

He laughed again, as we entered my driveway. I noticed the Chevy wasn't there and I mentally cursed my parents. "Ummm. I don't think they're home. Let me check."

I quickly got out and knocked on the door several times. No answer. This would have been fine. . .if I hadn't forgotten my keys.

I jogged back to the car and got back inside. "They aren't home."

"It's fine. We can stay in here until they return."

"Are you sure? I don't want to impose."

"Rose, I'm not going to leave you here alone. It's fine, trust me."

He turned on the radio and we sat and discussed nothing in particular. We did end up having a heated discussion about 80s music and it was hilarious and arousing to watch Dimitri defend something he cared about. He showed me all his favourite songs, and I had to agree that it was alright, because really, with that smile. . .it was hard to resist agreeing with him.

The sun soon set and we were left outside in the dark, with only the car light on.

"It's so beautiful here in the night," I commented.

I could hear several types of animals farther away and the house looked exotic in the darkness.

"Yes. It is," he turned towards me and smiled. "That's what I love about the island. It's like living in a fairytale."

I couldn't help but tease him. "A fairytale? I didn't know you were an expert on the subject?"

His enchanting laugh filled the car, while he gently played with my hand. "I happen to be a fan of Disney movies. I'm confident enough in my masculinity to admit it."

My head rested so close to his as I watched him carefully touch me. I knew that the warm feeling that spread this time had nothing to do with my heart problem. He was so Godly in the moonlight that it almost pained me to look at him.

"I'm glad to hear that. I'm a sucker for Beauty and The Beast."

"'_The rose she had offered was truly an enchanted rose'."_

I looked up at him in surprise. "Did you just quote Beauty and The Beast?"

"Told you I'm a fan."

I couldn't even tease him as he looked at me. His eyes trapped mine and I couldn't escape. I had to admit that I didn't want to.

The energy in the car shifted, and I had never felt anything so heavenly. The tension grew as we continued to look at each other. My lips tingled with foreign hunger, and I knew, right then and there, that I wanted him to kiss me.

He gently raised his hand and placed it on the side of my face. He seemed to be searching my eyes for something and it seemed like he found it because his hand moved and his fingers sculpted my soft ridges.

"So soft," he whispered, almost as if he didn't mean for me to hear.

My heart quickened, as his eyes darkened to where they looked almost feral.

"Enchanted rose indeed," he spoke as his face grew closer to mine. It didn't take long, because we were already seated so close. His breath washed over me as his fingers moved to trace my bottom lip. I could feel it trembling but I couldn't care less.

"Dimitri," I spoke with the little air I had. "Please."

His soft groan reverberated through my system.

Finally, his lips gently caressed mine.

So much sensation and yet it wasn't enough.

I wanted more.

The loud honk behind us burst our little bubble, as I gasped and moved away from him. I couldn't see much but the bright high beams of the Chevy let me know that our time was over.

"My parents," I spoke as an explanation.

Abe backed up, so he would be able to let Dimitri pass as I gathered my things.

"Can I see you again?" he asked softly.

I looked at him and smiled. "Sure, I have an appointment tomorrow, but maybe we can meet later?"

"Tomorrow's no good, but I can text you and let you know."

"Okay." I proceeded to get out, but he stopped me.

"I'm going to need your number, if you want me to text you."

I blushed and quickly grabbed the iPhone he held out for me. I wrote my number and handed it back to him.

"Goodnight, Rose," he spoke, before I finally got out of the car.

"Goodnight, Dimitri," I responded, before gently closing the door.

I watched him as he drove off, before meeting my parents who were already inside.

I gently touched my lips and smiled as they tingled.

Maybe it wasn't so bad that we moved here after all.

* * *

><p><strong>Damn Abe and his cock blocking...yer kiss blocking? Ya that's better. <strong>

***sigh* Dimitri quoted Beauty and The Beast, so cute. **

**I'm a huge fan of that movie, what's your favorite Disney movie?**


	5. Chapter 5

School's out! Woot, just had my last exam today and I went to celebrate with a little dinner with friends. Just got back home so here is the chapter! Thanks for all the reviews, you guys make my day :)

This story is almost done, about 5 more chapters left. Please keep in mind this is a bunny banner contest story so I want to finish posting before May 15th which is the deadline. I might add more chapters afterwards but right now it's looking to be that length!

Thank you to Rose Melissa Ivashkov for betaing

Disclaimer: Vampire Academy does not belong to me. Richelle Mead owns this great world and I'm just playing in it :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five<strong>

* * *

><p>I spent most of the day yesterday with Dr. Petrov, which wasn't terribly bad because she was a fantastic person. She was witty, smart, and most of all kind.<p>

We immediately clicked, and I was relieved that her methods fit well with my personality. The therapy wasn't as intensive as I thought it would be. She asked me the regular questions of, "How are you feeling?" and "What do you think about everything that's happening to you?", and several other generic questions.

I didn't divulge into too much of my emotions because I wasn't quite as comfortable with her yet, but she seemed satisfied in our first session.

"What are you up to today?" Janine asked, as she prepared breakfast.

I moved the eggs around in my plate while I answered. "I'm probably going to the beach again. I don't know yet."

"Hmmm," she murmured.

I eyed her curiously, as she flipped the bacon over. Janine never mentioned the intimate moment she saw of Dimitri and me. I desperately wanted to ask her if she saw anything in the car, but I was too afraid to ask. I did notice the slight smiles she gave me when she didn't think I was looking.

"How about you? Going to church today?" Janine and Abe had spent yesterday at the church as well. Abe would be leading Sunday`s service, so he was familiarising himself with the church and the people.

"Your father is but I'm working today."

I looked at her in confusion. "Work?" I didn't think she would work while we were here.

"Yes, I took a job at the supermarket."

"Why?"

She sighed in defeat, as she placed the bacon on my plate. I looked at the healthier turkey variety in disgust. I wasn't allowed to eat that much fatty foods because it was less clogging, so I always ate healthy at home. It was a different story when my mother wasn't around. . . .

"You know your father doesn't make that much money and with all those medical bills. . .we just—we need the extra money."

"Oh," I instantly felt guilty. She would have to work long hours at a grocery store because of me. "I can look for a job too—"

"No," she cut me off. "You enjoy yourself here. Your father and I will take care of everything, okay?"

I wasn't convinced. "I don't know ma. . ."

She placed both hands on my cheeks and squeezed. "I just want you to have fun. Go out and hang out with that boy again. Well, from I could make out that was no boy. . ."

I blushed as she mentioned the car scene. "No, he's no boy. . ."

She giggled and sat on the seat next to me. "And when will I get to meet this 'no boy'?" She asked in a tease.

I blushed harder. "Well, you sort of already did. Remember, the boat man. And if I do remember correctly, you were hitting on that boat man."

Her eyes widened in delight. "What?" she squealed. "That's him? Oh my goodness! Rosemarie Hathaway! Why didn't you tell me right away! Your poor mother has been wondering for an entire twenty-four hours who the guy was and it was boat man all along! Oh my goodness!"

I laughed and tried to shush her; I didn't need Abe hearing her. "I didn't know how to tell you that. Beside, we're just friends."

"Just friends?" she asked in disbelief. "Friends don't sit that close to one another and friends definitely don't have their mouths attached to one another."

"Mom!"

Her smile became teasing. "Oh, sweetheart. . .I could see quite a lot when the head beams made you two noticeable. My sweetie had her first kiss, how adorable."

God, this was mortifying. "Do you think Abe saw?"

"Oh, yes. He did. And he wanted me to talk to you about something."

I took in her sobering face and nodded cautiously. "Okay. . ."

She cleared her throat, before proceeding. "You know what the bible says about sex. . ."

"Mom!"

"Hear me out." I nodded for her to continue, "As you know, I was not a virgin on my wedding day. I wish Abe was the only man I had been with, but I am happy for my decisions because without them, you wouldn't be here. I loved your father dearly, but I never understood real love until Abe came around." She took her hand into mine. "The bible says that you should only give that gift to your husband, but I know that the world isn't like that anymore. I wish you wouldn't do anything with the boy, until he decides to put a ring on it," she giggled at her own Beyoncé reference. "But I also know that it's your life, and you have every right to live it as you please. Just please, Rose, do not do anything you will regret."

I turned her words over in my head and couldn't deny the logic to it. I was raised in those beliefs also. The belief that you should stay chaste until God gave you the one man or woman you were meant to spent your life with. I also knew that life could change in an instant. If I died tomorrow, would I regret missing out on so many opportunities?

"I get what you're saying, but who says I'm thinking about that with Dimitri, anyways? I've only known him for a pair of days." It was ridiculous to think that I would open my legs so quickly to someone I had recently met, but when I thought about Dimitri's eyes, hair, body. . .I always got carried away.

"Oh, so his name is Dimitri, now is it? Well, I've seen the man and I've seen his body. Lord knows the Virgin Mary herself couldn't resist."

I shook my head at her insanity. "I don't know mom, but I always believed in being in love, anyway, so you don't have to worry."

She looked into my eyes for a moment, slowly asking. "Do you think you can be in love with someone like him?"

Her question was something I didn't expect at all. Could I fall for Dimitri? I knew I enjoyed his company and loved receiving his texts. And last night when we spoke before heading to bed, I felt so light and free, like I could take on the world. I liked Dimitri very much, but could I love him?

"I don't know," I finally answered.

She got up and kissed my hair. "Well, you'll know when you do and if you do. . .don't regret anything."

"Okay, Mom."

She smiled and began to place the leftover turkey bacon in the fridge. I cleared my plate into the compost and washed my dish, before getting ready to go to the beach.

When Dimitri and I talked yesterday, he asked what size I wore in clothing. It was odd that he asked me such a question, but he assured me that I would find out tomorrow. Tomorrow was now today, so I was excited to see what he had planned.

I packed sunscreen and the beach essentials, making sure I looked presentable. I was a little pale today because of the attack I had in the middle of the night, so I lightly pinched my cheeks to bring colour.

My hair was harshly pulled into a pointy tale and my clothing was modest in comparison to the skimpy bikini I wore the last time at the beach.

I smiled at myself in the mirror and deemed myself beach worthy.

When my phone beeped to signal that I had a text, I quickly checked it: **I'm here, just waiting outside.**

I skipped to the kitchen to kiss Janine and Abe goodbye, casually heading to the door. I didn't want to look too excited, but I wanted to see Dimitri's face.

"Wait, young lady!"

I cringed at Abe's voice behind me. I slowly turned and smiled as sweetly as I could. "Yes?"

He stood with crossed arms, while Janine smiled apologetically behind him. "Am I going to meet your friend?"

"Do you want to?"

He nodded sharply, pushing past me to go outside. I huffed in acceptance, following them outside.

Dimitri slowly emerged from his SUV truck and smiled at the unwanted company. He was beautiful in blue broad shorts and a white t-shirt. My breath caught for a few seconds, when I realized his hair wasn't tied back. My fingers itched to touch that hair.

"You must be Rose's new friend," Abe commented stoically.

Dimitri smiled at Abe and shook his hand. "Yes, it's nice to meet you, sir."

Their hands stayed connected, the tension became uncomfortable. "Likewise. Now, where are you taking _my _Rosie today?"

Dimitri's smile became angelic as he glanced at me. "I'm taking _Rosie_ to the beach today. The weather is beautiful, and I would love to show her some water activities."

"I see. Well, I expect you to take care of my girl and respect her the way she needs to be."

I internally grumbled at his protectiveness, but Dimitri nodded in agreement. "Of course. Her well care is very important to me as well. I will make sure she's safe and protected."

"Do you go to church, boy?" Abe asked.

Dimitri shrugged sheepishly. "My mother is a frequent member and I accompany her sometimes."

"I would love for you to join us this Sunday. I'm sure Rosie would love it." Abe looked at me. "Isn't that correct?"

"Ahh—ya, of course. I would love for you to join us," I spoke, while looking at Dimitri. I smiled in apology because, even though I didn't know him that long, I knew he wasn't a religious man.

"I actually have to head to the main island this Sunday for my work. You can count me in for next Sunday's mass, though. It would be an honour to join your family there."

"Well, now that that's settled, we're going to head out. I'll see you two later," I spoke, grabbing Dimitri's arm, heading to the truck. I ignored the tingling sensation when I touched him and rapidly moved to get away.

"Okay! It was so lovely to meet you! See you in two Sundays!" Abe screamed, as we retreated.

"It was nice to meet you, too," Dimitri spoke, while waving.

I ducked into the car and waited for Dimitri to back out of the driveway before speaking. "Sorry about that."

He chuckled and changed the music to _In The Air Tonight._ For a fleeting moment, I wondered if Phil Collins was an artist in the 80s or 90s, but for the life of me—I could not remember.

"It's no problem. Your father seems nice."

"He's not my father. Well, he is, but not my biological." I grimaced at my response.

He looked at me, while keeping his head straightforward. "Doesn't change the fact—he seems nice. I also love the nickname he's given you, _Rosie."_

I pretended to gag. "Ugh please, do not call me that again."

He pouted. "Alright, but I hardly think it's fair that he can give you a nickname and I can't."

I rolled my eyes at his childish behaviour. "You want to give me a nickname?"

He nodded in enthusiasm. "Of course. I would rather much prefer to call you _Rosie_, but since I can't, I will have to think of something else."

"Nothing too childish, please," I begged.

"Don't worry," he assured me with a smirk.

Silence enveloped us as Phil Collins continued to sing on. The doubt bothered me, and so, I took out my phone and looked up the song. Another song created in the 80s. I was almost sure it was a 90s tune.

"So what exactly are we going to do?" I asked.

He shook his head and pretended to lock his mouth and throw the key away.

"It's not fair that you ask me so many questions pertaining to what we are doing today but you don't actually tell me."

I thought he would answer me but what came out of his mouth were lyrics. _"But I've been waiting for this moment all my life, Oh Lord." _

I didn't even bother to question him again but joined in his sing along. I laughed at the enthusiasm he put into his rendition. When the drum solo came, he pretended to be on a drum set and banged the steering wheel in time with the song.

We arrived at the beach, a different one from before, after two more songs from the glorious decade. I hopped out of the car and grabbed my beach bag, while Dimitri went to the back of his truck. I followed him and noticed a large picnic basket along with his backpack. "We are having a picnic?"

He smiled and grabbed the basket to hand it to me. "Of course. I don't want you to go hungry."

He gestured to the blanket that covered a large object before removing the blanket. I looked at the two surf boards and realized what we were doing today. "Surfing?"

He smiled widely and grabbed his backpack, before taking the two surfboards in his hands. "Of course. You're not a true Hawaiian, until you have surfed."

"Why did you need my clothes size then?"

"I needed it for your wetsuit. I assumed you were a 4, but Mia said that you might be a 6, I don't know, something about your shape, so I asked you instead."

"A 6? I feel insulted now. You must know I work very hard to be a size 4."

He laughed. "Take that up with Mia, she's the one that said it."

"Wait—you got me a wetsuit?"

"I don't want you to freeze in the water. It gets pretty cold out there. This isn't Bahamas water." I knew it wasn't the warmest water but it felt warm to me. "Come on, I'll show you it after we reach the beach."

I nodded and followed him to where we would be surfing. Surfing, me. I couldn't believe I was, once again, doing something new. My excitement grew as we drew closer to the beach. I actually started shaking with anticipation of seeing Dimitri in his element.

When we reached the relatively empty beach, we placed our belongings on the ground. The waves were large as they hit the shoreline with a force that should have scared me. "Can I see it now?" I asked.

His brown eyes twinkled as he took the suit out, handing it to me. It wasn't a full wet suit, ending like a pair of shorts, but the tightness of the material scared me. Every outline of my body would be visible inside the wetsuit.

The suit was a navy blue with a pop of colour in the design of a pink flower. I knew wet suits weren't in the 20 dollar range, so I felt guilty that he had spent money on it. I rubbed the material together before looking back into Dimitri's eyes. "Thanks. . .but you shouldn't have. I owe you back for the suit. I feel bad that you had to spend money on me."

He shrugged. "It's no problem, trust me. Famous surfer, remember? Father owns his own business; does any of this not ring a bell?"

I laughed at his attempt to ease my guilt. "Well, thanks. I'll pay you back somehow."

He rolled his eyes, reaching for his own wet suit. I assumed there were changing rooms somewhere, but when he quickly took his shirt off, I realized I had to change here.

I was wearing a better bikini this time, a larger pink one, so I felt better when I took off my outer wear.

I turned around to give Dimitri some privacy and tried to drag the suit up my legs. It was the hardest thing I had ever done. The suit just didn't want to budge.

I started hopping around in hops that would hopefully help, but it didn't. I was only making a fool out of myself.

Dimitri's laugh stopped me mid hop. I turned to find him with his wet suit already on. I was sure years of practice helped.

My mouth dried, as I realized see every inch of his body was visible, _every_ inch. I tried not to glance too low, but I couldn't help it. The undeniable bulge made me forget about my own wetsuit not wanting to come on. It's common knowledge to know that men got bigger when they were aroused, and for a moment, I thought about how large the bulge would be if he was. I didn't think I would survive the view.

"Having trouble?" he asked, oblivious to my blatant staring.

"Hmm, oh yes. Can you help me?"

He smiled sweetly. "Sure."

He walked right in front of me and grabbed the wetsuit in his hands. The suit was still halfway around my thighs, so his proximity was intoxicating. He pulled the suit upwards, and inch by _agonizing_ inch the suit went up.

I didn't dare breath for the fleeting moments that he helped me. His scent stayed on my tongue, as he lifted the suit to fit my body and finally it was on.

"There you go," he spoke deeper, like he was having trouble speaking.

I glanced at his face and noticed the brown in his eyes were completely gone. He almost looked hungry, ready to devour, as if I was the most delicious meal he had ever seen.

"Dimitri?" I asked, not really sure what I was asking, but his name came out like a question.

His eyes stayed focused on mine and slowly his hands caressed me jaw. He touched it sensually, tracing my lips. His head dipped. And for a second time, his lips connected with mine. The kiss was wetter this time, filled with something more desperate.

I gasped in surprise and excitement to feel the softness again. My fingers wrapped themselves into his silky hair, as his tongue traced my bottom lip. Instinct took over, as I opened my mouth to allow his tongue inside. He rolled his tongue inside and coaxed mine to do the same. I followed my body and responded to what he was doing to me.

Tingles of arousal crept throughout my body and settled between my legs, as his kisses became deeper. I had no air left in my lungs but I didn't dare stop. I grabbed his hair tighter, as his teeth nibbled on my upper then lower lip. I mimicked his actions and heard the satisfied groan leave his mouth. I felt a whimper leave me as tension built.

I wanted more.

I wanted to consume him.

My lungs burned with the need to breathe, and so, I moved my head to the side. Dimitri didn't stop in his passion and placed kisses along my throat, nuzzling his mouth there. I could feel his deep breathing against me, as I continued to play with his hair. The tingles remained and the desperate feeling for _more _remained also, but we didn't kiss again.

"You ready for the water?" Dimitri asked against my neck.

I nodded and reluctantly let go of his hair, stepping back. Dimitri smiled slightly at me, touching my lips one more time. "You're going to have to show me," I whispered as his fingers continued touching my lips.

"Of course," he laughed.

We grabbed our surf boards and the next few hours were the best of my life. I fell constantly but Dimitri kept helping me out and showing me again and again.

I laughed, groaned, screamed, and almost cried in my frustration but it was mostly fun. Dimitri was a great teacher and I learned fast.

After a while, I was able to surf tiny waves and Dimitri applauded my success.

Things took a turn for the worst when I fell and ingested too much water. The salt water burned my lungs as Dimitri took me back to the shore.

"Roza, Roza! Are you alright?"

I coughed the awful water out and tried to regain my breathing. My throat felt terrible, but I didn't tell him that. "Roza?" I asked.

He chuckled and brushed some of the wet strands out of my face. "It just came out, so I guess it's your new nickname? You like?"

I laughed before coughing more water out. "I love."

He laughed and stopped the surfing for the day. We ate instead and discussed more of our lives. Things became more personal, as he told me about his parents and childhood. I discussed how my mother had met Abe and talked about my best friends from school. He told me that he had never had a serious girlfriend and I told him we were equals in that aspect because I never did either.

He laughed and called me a smartass. I told him that I never really dated a boy and he seemed satisfied in that aspect.

I was delighted that I was learning so much about this man who I loved to spend time with. I was able to open up to him and tell him things I didn't tell anyone. I felt happy. So, so happy.

We stayed out until the sun set and then he took me home because he promised Abe he would get me home early.

He kissed me goodnight and promised to see me again soon. I slept with a smile on my face and dreamt of Dimitri holding me close.

* * *

><p>Hope you liked! No teaser this week, chapter is not done but you might get an early update since school is donezo!<p>

Just a little random question: Have you ever surfed?

I tried it once, fell nose first onto the board, and never tried again!

See you guys soon! Please let me know what you think by leaving a review.**  
><strong>


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you for all the reviews! :)

Thank you to Rose Melissa Ivashkov for betaing

Disclaimer: Vampire Academy does not belong to me. Richelle Mead owns this great world and I'm just playing in it :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six<strong>

* * *

><p>The next two weeks that followed were filled with amazing moments and cherished memories. Dimitri and I spent most of our time together and enjoyed the beach as much as we could. We jet skied, scuba dived, and even went Para sailing. Those two weeks were filled with more laughter than I remember having in my entire lifetime. I couldn't get enough of him. I was also able to just talk to him and he would listen and give his own opinion. He challenged me: body, mind and soul.<p>

He filled a void I hadn't realized was within me before arriving on the island. He made me feel like I could do anything I wanted. I felt free when I was with him.

"How do I look?" I asked nervously, as I tugged on my Sunday dress. It was pale lavender and perfectly appropriate for attending Sunday service but kind of childish, if you compared it to other dresses.

Janine patted my head affectionately. "You look beautiful, sweetheart. I'm sure Dimitri will enjoy the pretty dress."

The mention of Dimitri's name caused the fluttering sensation to erupt inside. I wasn't used to the feelings that Dimitri stirred in me, but I was no longer startled when I felt them. It was comforting to sense them whenever he was around, whenever I thought about him.

"Thanks, I'm just nervous." I looked into my mother's eyes. "Abe will behave, right? I don't want anything to be awkward today."

She laughed at my fears. "Everything will be fine. Abe just wants Dimitri to attend church because he knows how important it is in this family. You can't expect your father to approve of a non-believer."

I rolled my eyes and grabbed my clutch. "He's not a non-believer, and, even if he was, I wouldn't care. Abe has to respect my friends. I'm not a little girl anymore."

"I know you aren't, but Abe can't help being protective of you. He loves you dearly, and he wants you to be safe and happy."

I couldn't argue with that statement. I should have been happy that Abe loved me so much that he was being protective; he had been since the day he met me. "Alright, let's get this over with."

Today was the second service I would be attending at the new church. It wasn't as beautiful as the one back home but it filled its purpose. It was much smaller than the Gothic Cathedral in Chicago and much newer. It looked like a large school house, equipped with a bell at the top to inform the people that service was beginning. I hated that bell; it was useless and unnecessarily loud.

We got into the Chevy and made our way to the chapel. I kept playing with the hem of the baby doll styled dress, a prime example of my anxiety. I didn't want Dimitri to be uncomfortable in church, but he assured me that he would be fine.

My lip gloss needed reapplication, so I searched into my purse for the brand I used today. I internally cursed, when I realized I didn't have my medication. I looked at my parents and let it go because I didn't want us to be late.

We reached the church and Dimitri stood waiting for us at the front doors. I smiled at the white button shirt and black slacks he wore; he _actually_ tried to dress appropriate. I exited the car and walked towards him, with a giant smile on my face. He returned the smile with enthusiasm and hugged me gratefully when I reached him.

"You look beautiful," he announced, once he let go of me.

I assessed his clothing further as I spoke. "I think this is the first time I've seen you in pants."

"Ya, there's a reason for that. Pants aren't the best thing during the nice seasons here," he grumbled, while unbuttoning the top button of his shirt. I laughed at his grimace; he was clearly uncomfortable with his attire.

"Don't worry, you'll be able to get out of the stuffy clothes soon. Just two hours of service then we can go do something fun."

He raised an eyebrow in question. "And what fun will we be doing?"

I shrugged. "I dunno but you have yet to show me your boat."

He nodded. "Ahh, the place we met. Well, madam, I think I should take you for a grand tour, after we listen to some of God's word."

I giggled at the exuberant way he spoke; Dimitri was always in a good mood.

"Hello, Dimitri. It's good to see you again," Abe spoke from behind me. I turned to find both my parents smiling politely at my tall companion.

"It's good to see you as well. You both are looking very dapper this morning, especially the lovely Janine."

Janine blushed and smiled sweetly at Dimitri. "Why thank you, Dimitri. You're such a charmer."

Dimitri smiled at Janine, before grabbing my hand. "Shall we find seats?"

I eyed him curiously, wondering what he was doing. "Sure."

Dimitri nodded and turned to Abe. "Looking forward to the service, sir."

"I hope you enjoy it. God Bless."

"God Bless."

I waved to both my parents, before Dimitri and I went inside the chapel. There were several attendees standing and socializing before the start of the service. Some gossiped, some spoke of the bible, and some talked about the hangovers they had. It was amusing to hear the vast varieties of topics floating to our ears.

"What was that about?" I asked Dimitri, as we made our way to the middle of the church.

He looked at me in confusion. "What do you mean?"

I rolled my eyes and mimicked him. "'_God Bless. Looking forward to the service sir'."_

He laughed and moved to the middle of one of the long wooden benches that were always the same in every church. "Just because I don't believe in Religion doesn't mean I can't be polite to your Pastor father."

"I know, it's just weird. You won't fall asleep on me, will you?" I teased.

He shook his head but his face held amusement. "If I start to snore, wake me up."

I giggled into his side, sitting down. The hard seats always made my behind hurt, but I tried to get as comfortable as I could.

Dimitri kept my hand in his, while the other church goers made their way to their seats. The noise gradually decreased as everyone prepared to hear God's word today. The service started with my mother leading the hymns we would be singing. They were all joyful during every song and clapped along as my mother's soulful voice took over the entire church.

"You didn't tell me your mother could sing," Dimitri quietly spoke in my ear, so as not to disturb the others beside us.

I smiled. "Ya, that's how my parents met. My mother was performing at a coffee shop for fun and Abe instantly fell in love with her voice."

"You can't blame him, she sings beautifully."

I looked up into his dark eyes. "Thank you."

His mouth quirked to the side. "Did you happen to inherit that talent?"

"I used to sing choir and stuff. I don't know, people say I could sing, but I don't think it's as beautiful as my mother."

He shook his head and lightly dipped his head to kiss my forehead. "I don't believe that. I bet you sing beautifully. I would love to hear it sometime."

I pretended to think about it, before smiling up at him. "Maybe." He pouted at my response. I wanted to kiss his pout but the location wasn't ideal for that kind of thing. I sighed in mock aggravation. "Fine, you big baby. I'll sing for you sometime."

His smile was angelic; he turned his head to pay attention to my mother's enchanting voice.

The hymns lasted for about half an hour before Abe took over the service. His sermon was about fate and love. He spoke passionately that everyone had a purpose on this earth and it was their choice whether or not to fulfill it.

I was always entrapped in Abe's teachings. There was a reason why he chose this path; he was perfect for this. His deep voice created a hauntingly beautiful presence and his belief in every word he spoke shined throughout. Every person in the room listened, fascinated, inspired by his lesson.

Dimitri was no different and sat focused on everything, or so Abe mentioned. I didn't pay attention to much of the service, but instead I focused on Dimitri and the way his eyes followed my father, the way his facial expressions displayed what he was feeling, and the way he smiled at the sweet things Abe would say.

He laughed at a joke Abe attempted and I couldn't stop the laugh that erupted from my lips as I watched him. He looked at me and squeezed my hand, focusing back on Abe thereafter.

My heart beat in my chest as I realized that I could sit all day, every day and just watch Dimitri. I loved everything I learned about him and respected everything he believed. He didn't believe in an afterlife, so he lived for today. He didn't think there was some type of gift in death, so he cherished everyday like it was his last. It was so different from everything I learned as a child up till now, but I couldn't refute his beliefs because there was nothing wrong in enjoying your life and being a good person. That was who Dimitri was: a God honest good person who loved to live. I loved that so much. _I love him_,I realized with stark clarity.

I loved him.

When did this happen?

How was I so sure?

"You okay?" Dimitri asked.

I refocused on his face, realizing I was staring off into space. I smiled reassuringly. "I'm fine. I was just thinking about some things."

"Care to elaborate?" he asked with genuine interest.

I shook my head but let him know I was okay with a squeeze of my hand. I was not ready to handle the enormity of the situation. He smiled softly, looking back to the front.

The service ended with message of hope and everyone began to gather their belongings. I stood still while Dimitri spoke to the elderly woman beside him. They didn't seem to know each other but she struck a conversation with him before we could leave.

My heart squeezed in pain, so I rubbed my chest to try and ease it. I had to take it slower today, if I wanted to be comfortable. The attacks were getting worse, so I had upped my medication. I was glad that I had only two more weeks before finding out if I would have the surgery. I was so ready to have this handled.

"Ready?" I looked at Dimitri and noticed the elder woman was no longer there.

"Ya, let me just say goodbye to my mother and we can head out."

"I'll come with you," he suggested.

"Alright," I answered softly.

We walked towards the front of the church and noticed Dr. Belikova and Dr. Petrov standing with my mother. They all looked our way as we approached them and each wore forced smiles.

"Hey, guys," I greeted them, confused with the tense atmosphere.

"Rosemarie, it's so good to see you," Dr. Belikova responded. She looked at her son and her smile became more genuine. "Dimitri, I didn't know you'd be attending church this Sunday."

"Pastor Abe invited me," Dimitri explained.

Dr. Petrov looked towards me and took my hand. "It's good to see you as well, Rosemarie. How has everything been? We haven't seen each other in a few days."

I looked at Dimitri whose eyebrows were furrowed in confusion. "I've been good. Just enjoying the warm weather."

Dr. Petrov nodded. "That's good. It's unusually warm but it's been nice."

I glanced at my mother whose frown worried me; they were obviously talking about something stressful before we arrived. "I'm sorry, did we interrupt anything?"

Dr. Belikova waved her hand dismissively. "Oh it's nothing to worry about. Just discussing some boring financial details we haven't gone through."

I nodded my head but frowned as my mother's frown deepened. "Ok-ay. Just as long as everything is fine."All three women nodded but that didn't calm my nerves.

"Why would you need to be discussing financial details with Rose's mother?" Dimitri asked.

I glanced at him and noticed he did not look happy as well. I guess the tense situation was affecting him as well.

Dr. Belikova glanced at me in question. I realized that Dimitri wouldn't know what they were talking about because I had yet to tell him about the situation I was in. In a panic, I nodded my head at the doctor because she couldn't tell him. "Well, I can't tell you because it's private, but it's nothing to be hung up on."

"I see," Dimitri responded.

"Well, Dimitri and I just came to say goodbye. We're going to head out."

Dr. Belikova smiled lightly, "To the BBQ? Dimitri didn't tell me he was bringing a guest."

I had no idea what she was talking about but Dimitri did. "That's today? I completely forgot."

His mother laughed. "You should start writing things down. I would have been terribly sad if you didn't come. Rosemarie is absolutely welcome to attend." She turned to me. "It's just a small get-together with some friends and coworkers. I would love for you to come."

Dimitri answered for me. "She'd love to come. I'll just head out to buy some beers and then we'll meet you at home."

"Wonderful!" she cheered. She looked at my mother. "How about you, Janine? You up for a little barbecuing?"

My mother shook her head. "I don't have time. I have a shift to head to and Abe has some things to do here so he will be busy as well."

"A Pastor's wife working on the holy day?" Dimitri's mother teased.

Janine laughed, but I could tell it was forced. "Sometimes you have to do what you have to do."

"Oh yes, I understand. I hope you enjoy your shift."

We said our goodbyes quickly, and I hugged my mother tightly before we left. Dimitri stayed silent the entire car ride while we listened to music. He stopped at the beer store and picked up a twelve pack and we were on our way to his mother's house.

"So, a barbecue?" I asked, unable to stand the silence anymore.

He turned his head slightly, looking back at the road. "I'm sorry I didn't ask you sooner, but I honestly forgot. It'll be fun and you know some people who will be there, Mason included."

"Sounds fun. I haven't seen Mason in a few days, so I kind of miss him."

He laughed while changing the CD we were listening to. "He misses you too." It was quiet for a few more minutes before he spoke again, the tension palpable in the enclosed space. "I didn't know you knew my mother so personally."

I glanced at his profile and shrugged. "You knew that I had met her before."

"Yes. . .but I didn't know you were keeping contact with her."

I sighed at his tone. He was upset. "My mother keeps contact with her."

We stopped at a red light and he turned his head to face me. "Why?"

"What do you mean?" I asked. I knew what he was getting at, but I wasn't prepared to go there yet. My head was still spinning at my previous thoughts. _I love you_, I thought again. I shook my head to clear it.

"Is your mother okay?" he asked worriedly.

I looked away in guilt, his thoughts not quite correct. "She's fine, why would you think that?"

His hand gently cupped my chin, so I could face him again. When I did, he smiled gently. "Because your mother shouldn't be discussing anything financial with my mother, a doctor, if something wasn't wrong."

I felt the tears of remorse suddenly prick my eyes. "She's fine, I promise."

He gently looked into my eyes before kissing the edge where a tear escaped. "Okay," he whispered, "you can trust me, you know?"

I nodded silently, as he moved his face away. The light turned green and he turned back to the road. The conversation ended and for that I was grateful. I knew that Dimitri knew something was wrong, but he respected my silence. I rubbed my chest a few more times as we drove. The constant pain reminded me that I had to tell Dimitri soon and the guilt wasn't helping.

We reached a gated community where several large houses were situated. _Large_ was an understatement. These houses were massive and intimidated me to no end. We drove for a few more minutes until we reached a beautiful two story mansion. The red bricks stood out from the others and the groomed lawn was nothing short of spectacular. Several different flowers were adorned on the lawn and beautiful palm trees were scattered throughout the front.

"It's beautiful," I told Dimitri. He just smiled and drove up to the front. We exited the car and I followed him towards the backyard where pop music could be heard. I noticed Dimitri's slight cringe at hearing _Boyfriend _by Justin Bieber.

We went through a large wooden door, before heading into the back of the house. Several people in bikini's and shorts stood around, laughing and dancing to the music. Mason and Adrian splashed each other in the pool, while Christian chewed on a piece of Turkey leg.

"Rose!" Mason cheered from the pool.

I waved happily at the boy who in response gave me a thumbs up.

"You hungry?" Dimitri asked.

"Not really, I had a large breakfast."

He wrapped his arms around my waist. "Alright, but let me know when you get hungry."

Several people I had never met approached us and introduced themselves. Dimitri was friendly and greeted them before introducing me. I saw Lissa from the doctor's and smiled at the way she and Christian looked at each other.

Dimitri never left my side, and I was able to relax to converse with the new people. I loved meeting new people, so I genuinely enjoyed the things I discussed with several individuals. My favorite conversation had to be with Viktoria, Dimitri's younger sister, who had just gotten back from a trip to Russia. We debated on whom was a better doctor: David Tennant or Matt Smith. The conversation heated so we both agreed that they both were both great in their own way.

Dimitri's mother hadn't arrived yet, but everyone was enjoying themselves otherwise. The music continued to stay in the pop genre which got on Dimitri's nerves. They were all so catchy, though, so I couldn't help but bob my head to the music.

"Do you want to go for a swim?"

I looked at Dimitri and gestured to my dress. "I don't think I'm wearing the right clothing for it."

He laughed, before gently kissing the hand he was holding. "I can get you something. I'm sure Viki has a million bikinis to lend you."

"Okay, thanks." Instead of Dimitri going, he sent his sister. I instantly liked Vicki because we had so much in common and we were closer in age—with only a year apart, me being older.

She brought me a dark green one piece with a plunging neck line and cut offs on the sides. I smiled gratefully and went to change into the suit.

When I came out I saw that Dimitri had changed from his church clothes into swim trucks. "Ready?"

We both got into the pool and splashed around a bit before playing Marco/Polo. Mason was it and so the game began.

"Marco!" Mason screamed.

"Polo!" the rest of us answered.

I laughed as Mason blindly searched around the large pool in search of anyone. I kept a distance from him and was able to make a quick getaway every time he got too close.

It was getting harder to breathe, so I tried to swim slower. Unfortunately, I was caught and became Marco.

I closed my eyes and screamed, "Marco!" in hopes of catching anyone.

My heart thumped loudly as I used my hands to look for someone. The adrenaline pumped as voices became closer, but they moved before I could tap them.

The pain in my chest caused me to wince a few times, but otherwise, I continued playing the game. A sudden rush of heat spread through my heart and I wasn't able to ignore it any longer. I gasped and opened my eyes quickly to find Mason two inches away from me.

He frowned. "No fair! You opened your eyes!"

"Sorry," I gasped, while heading to the edge of the pool.

"Roza, is everything okay?" Dimitri asked. I could hear someone splashing towards me and knew it would be Dimitri.

"I'm fine!" I winced as another wave of pain hit. "I just need to use the bathroom."

"Just use it in here! That's what I do!" Mason yelled which caused everyone to _ewww_.

I shook my head and placed my hands on the concrete but couldn't lift myself up. The pain almost crippled me, and I stood trying to use my shaky arms to get out.

"Roza!" Dimitri spoke from behind me. I could feel his chest pressed against my back but the physical contact didn't comfort me this time.

"I need. . .to. . .get out," I spoke through broken sobs.

I felt his long arms wrap around me as I cried out when the pain intensified.

The last thing I remembered was black spots filling my vision. I couldn't remember anything after that.

* * *

><p>No...Dimitri will not get pissed and leave her because she kept this from him...he had to find out sooner or later and I'm sure this will just bring them closer ;) you know...that kind of closer. <strong>Hint<strong> **Hint**.

Please review to let me know what you thought :) I may or may not be able to have a teaser ready in the next few days if ya do ;)


	7. Chapter 7

Wow...200 reviews? You guys amaze me! Thank you! So sorry there was no teaser or responding to reviews but please know that I am so grateful for all of them! This novella will finish in the next two weeks. There are **three **chapters left- epilogue included.

This chapter is un beta'd so mistakes are mine!

Disclaimer: Vampire Academy does not belong to me. Richelle Mead owns this great world and I'm just playing in it :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seven<strong>

* * *

><p>"Rosemarie, can you hear me?"<p>

I could hear several noises surrounding me but I chose to ignore it. My mind was still floating in the blissfulness of unconsciousness.

This wasn't the first time I had fainted due to my illness. It happened once before leaving Chicago; the moment I found out I had the illness. The doctor told me it was called syncope. Something about the decrease of blood flow to the brain, it was all very complicated.

I regained conscious but kept my eyes closed. Something cold and wet was touching my face while a feminine voice murmured my name.

I couldn't ignore the voice or the wetness anymore so I opened my eyes. The familiar dark eyes stared at me, but they didn't belong to the person I wanted to see.

"Dr. Belikova?" I croaked out.

She smiled in what seemed like relief before removing the cold wet thing; it turned out to be a moist towel.

"Hell Rosemarie, how are you feeling?" she asked.

I took in my surroundings and realized I was laying on something cushiony and comfortable. I also noticed that someone had put a thin white cover over my bathing suit. I tried to raise myself up but the doctor stopped me. "Not yet Rosemarie, you should relax for a while."

I narrowed my eyes because the brightness was bothering me. It didn't feel like I was out for too long but then again, that isn't something I could figure out on my own.

"How long was I unconscious?" I asked, afraid that it was long.

"About an hour." She responded.

That wasn't so bad. At least it wasn't several hours. "Where is everyone?" I asked, taking in more of my surroundings. I realized we were inside of the house and it was just the two of us.

"They are all outside. Dimitri brought you in so I could look after you. I arrived a few minutes before you collapsed so I witnessed everything. Have you taken your medications today?"

I shook my head in shame. "Only in the morning. I forgot them at home."

She sighed in disappointment. "That's very dangerous Rosemarie. You need to always carry them around."

"I know," I murmured. I looked around the lightly coloured room. I could vaguely see the outside through the French doors and wondered why Dimitri wasn't here. "Where's Dimitri?"

"He adamantly wanted to stay with you but I thought it would be better if it was just the two of us for a while."

I lifted myself up and this time she didn't try to stop me. My head hurt but I was glad that my chest was no longer stinging. I looked through the French doors in search of Dimitri.

I could see Adrian and Christian but those were the only individuals I could spot.

"Would you look anything to drink?" Dr. Belikova asked me.

I smiled at her and nodded. "A water please."

She walked towards a side table where a pitcher of water sat. The pitcher also had several raspberries inside. She poured me a glass and a few raspberries fell into my cup. She smiled and handed me the glass. I took it gratefully and drank it slowly. The raspberries gave the water a sweet taste which I enjoyed very much.

I drank the water quicker and chewed on the few raspberries that fell into my mouth.

"Better?" she asked.

I nodded slowly while placing the glass down. "Thank you for helping me."

"It's my job. What I would like to know is how bad the pain has gotten. You should be finishing your examinations and therapy in the next two weeks but I would like you to personally tell me how you've been feeling."

I fidgeted with my fingers as I told her. "It's been kind of bad in the nights but I've been getting through it. The medication helps but what happened today was my fault. I forgot them at home and I thought about asking my parents to turn around but I didn't"

"That cannot happen again."

"I know," I murmured. I had to be more careful. I couldn't keep pretending like I was strong enough to live without them. I had to face the facts. "Can we go outside? I kind of want to leave."

"Of course. Your vitals are normal but you need to take your medication." She reached into her pocket and handed a prescription with my name on it. "This is an extra bottle. Dr. Petrov got it for you."

I took it graciously. "Thank you."

She led me outside and the party seemed to be over. There were only about six people left and the music had been lowered considerably. Dimitri sat beside Mason and quickly stood when he noticed my approach.

"Roza," he murmured, before wrapping his arms around my body. I sighed into his touch and smiled at his warmth. "Are you okay?"

"Yes," I whispered, as we continued to embrace.

"You scared us all Rose! What happened?" Mason asked from behind Dimitri.

I grudgingly left Dimitri's arms to hug Mason. I noticed the few tear stains on Mason's cheek and instantly felt bad that he cried because of me. "I'm fine Mase."

"Are you going to die?" he asked.

I tried to reassure him but I stopped myself before I could. That was the first time anyone had ever asked me that question. How I possibly answer that? "I...I don't know, maybe." I answered truthfully.

"No, she's not," Dimitri spoke. He sounded angry, almost desperate as he reassured Mason.

"I don't want you to die Rose," Mason whispered.

"Me either," I whispered back.

"If you do, you might see my mom in heaven." Mason spoke slowly, his eyes widening in realization. "If you do, can you tell her that I love her?"

I swallowed the lump in my throat. "Your mom is alive, Mason. Meredith is fine."

He shook his head quickly. "No, Meredith is my second mom. My first mom and she were sisters. Meredith took care of me after my first mom died. She was very sick."

"Oh, okay. I'll tell her." The lump became harder to swallow.

"I hope you don't though. You're my best friend." Mason murmured sadly.

"She'll be fine" Dimitri responded. He grabbed my arm and spun me around to face him. "Rose and I are leaving now. I need to get her home; the sun is going to set in an hour or so."

"I don't want to go home." I looked into his eyes as I spoke.

"Well, we are leaving." His hold on me tightened as we left the house. I thought it was rude that he didn't let me say goodbye to anyone but I didn't voice my opinion.

I got tired of him dragging me along so I forcefully removed myself from his hold. He kept walking as I followed him.

I opened the door to his truck and quickly got in. He didn't turn on the car but instead turned his body to face mine. "We have to talk."

I licked my suddenly dry lips and nodded. "I know."

"Do you want me to drive you home?" he asked.

I shook my head. "Can we go to your boat? You promised you would show me it and we can talk there."

He nodded before turning the ignition on. There was no music to accompany the silence and I was tempted to change that fact. We reached the harbour quickly before I became brave enough to run on the radio.

"Make sure you bring your medication," Dimitri murmured.

We got out of the car and walked towards where his boat floated. The smell of salt infiltrated my senses and seagulls squawked loudly.

His large and sleek boat came into view. My apprehension of our impending conversation lifted and excitement took place. I had never been on a boat before. We stopped in front of the white and maple wood beauty so Dimitri could lift me on the boat.

He placed his large hands on my waist and lifted me up. He then lifted himself on. He walked ahead of me so I suspected that he wanted me to follow him. We ended up going under the deck where a small kitchen and a little living room were situated. I could see a type of sleeping area behind the living room. It wasn't exactly a bed because it looked part of the boat. There were a few pillows and thick quilted sheets on it; it looked rather comfortable.

He motioned his hand to the couch, signifying that he wanted me to sit down. I placed myself on the blue seat and crossed my legs.

Dimitri sat in one of the stools to face me but we didn't speak. His dark eyes just stared into mine until I couldn't take it anymore, broke the silence, and eye contact. "I'm sick," I mumbled, looking at the ground, "I have aortic stenosis and I don't know if your mom can help me. That's why we moved here. I was denied surgery and so my father found an alternative way. I...I don't know if I can have the alternative way yet but I will find out in two weeks time." I took a deep breath and continued my word vomit, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I wanted to but...I just...didn't want to be reminded of things that couldn't be changed. I just loved spending my time with you and didn't want to spoil it. I'm so sorry. I really am."

There was a beat of silence before he broke it. "You should have told me. I made you do all those things-"

I cut him off and looked back into his eyes. They held pain and I instantly wanted to comfort him. "Don't, don't do that. I loved everything we did together and it didn't affect me in any way. You never pushed me too hard and you never forced me to do anything."

He got up from the stool to sit beside me on the couch. He grabbed hold of my face in his hands and gently kissed both my cheeks. "Is that why our mothers were talking about money?"

I tried to nod but it felt awkward since he was holding me. I tried to gauge his facial reactions to see if he was upset with me. He had every right to be since I lied to him, but I just wasn't ready to tell him yet. "Are you mad at me?"

His eyes flashed, an unnamed emotions flittering in them. "How can you ask that? I can't be mad at you. I could never be mad at you."

I closed my eyes in relief. "I just...I'm sorry for lying."

His arms enveloped me, the comfort of the action familiar. "You don't have to apologize. I wish you told me sooner but I'm glad you're okay and safe. You really scared me when you fainted, I didn't understand what was happening and then my mother came and knew. It hurt that she did and I didn't, but I get it, I really do. I just want you to know that I will always be here for you."

My hands wound themselves in his hair as I gently placed with the strands. I smiled widely at his words. "I know you will. I promise I'll tell you everything you need to know. Just ask me and I will tell you."

He did just that. I answered, question after question, and was exhausted when we were over. I told him how I discovered I was ill, the procedures in Chicago, and the journey that brought my family to Hawaii. His last question was a little more difficult to explain but I tried.

"How could you forget your medication at home?" he asked gently. He wasn't judging me or yelling at me like my mother would do. My foolishness caused my attack but he didn't blame me.

I was snuggled in his side while his arm was slung over my shoulder. I hesitated before answering. "I...I didn't want to be a hassle. Every time I take the medication I'm reminded of my disadvantage. I just didn't want to feel that anymore. I used to be strong. I used to be someone who didn't take anything from anyone and now...now, I don't know who I am anymore. I just wanted to feel like myself; the girl who didn't need medication. I feel like that when I'm with you but the medication is just a slap in the face. I just wanted to spend the day with you without worrying about anything and forgetting my medication at home gave me that chance. I know it's stupid...but, that's my answer."

I felt him place gentle kisses on the top of my head as he listened. When I was finished he responded, "You are strong Roza. You go through so much and you fight through it." He used his finger to lift my chin. I smiled as he kissed my forehead softly. "You're amazing but you shouldn't do that again. You need to stay healthy for everyone who loves you. More importantly, you need to stay healthy for yourself."

My hands caressed the prickly skin of his jaw. He had a little stubble but it didn't bother me; it did itch but that was ignorable. "I will, I promise."

His eyes took hold of mine as his expression changed. He looked almost determined before he spoke, "you'll be okay. I believe that. My mother will help you and then you will get the surgery."

"Okay," I murmured unconvincingly.

He shook his head. "You'll be okay."

I smiled uncomfortably. "I don't know Dimitri. You can't really say that. We don't know what the future holds."

His jaw tightened at my words. "Stop. I know you'll be okay. Fate wouldn't bring you into my life and just take you away. I know that now. This will work and then I'll spend the rest of my life showing you everything you want."

My heart stuttered at his words. "Everything?"

He smiled and gently kissed my lips. "Everything," he whispered.

"How are you so sure that this surgery will work?" I asked against his lips.

He pecked mine once more before answering, "Because I love you. I love you and I know God wouldn't bring you into my life to just take you away."

My heart froze. He loved me? I wanted to tell him that I loved him too but my mouth didn't function that way. "I thought you didn't believe in all that God and religion stuff?"

He chuckled. "That's what you took away from my confession?" He shook his head in amusement. "I don't know...you changed so much of what I believe. I figure there has to be a God if someone as pure and beautiful as you exists on this earth." I giggled at his reasoning. "Roza..." his sweet breath washed over my face, "I love you and I know we'll get through this."

"I love you too," I murmured. A weight lifted off my shoulders as the words left my mouth.

He smiled tenderly before kissing me. My body ignited as our tongues caressed each others. It felt so good to know that he loved me back. This love could be felt in every inch of my body and it felt amazing.

Our kisses became more insistent as he gently laid me on the couch. My body burned to feel so much more of him. My hands wandered down his back as his hands caressed my face and arms. He didn't touch further and I was disappointed that he didn't. I wanted him to touch me- all of me.

I gasped in his mouth as I felt a large, hard, object on my thigh. My body tingled in realization to what it was.

Dimitri slightly backed away to look into my eyes. They were pitch black but held worry. "I'm sorry. We should stop; I have to get you home anyways."

I didn't even realize I was shaking my head as he was speaking. "I don't want to go home, not yet."

He gulped and rested his forehead on mine. "Just... tell me what I can do okay? I want you so much but you need to tell me when to stop."

My thighs shook as I realized that I didn't want him to stop. I wanted to feel him and I didn't care that we weren't married or engaged. I just wanted to love him. That's why it was called making love in the first place. I wanted that. I wanted to make love to him.

I felt no fear as I kissed his nose and spoke, "I don't want you to stop. I want you Dimitri."

He groaned and tightly shut his eyes. "I don't know Roza. So much has happened today. I don't want you to regret anything."

"I won't regret anything, I promise. Love me Dimitri; show me that you love me," I whispered passionately.

His eyes opened and I saw the decision made. His kissed me slower this time but with the same amount of passion.

I responded into the kiss and moaned when he settled his weight back on top of me. His was still hard so I moved my lower body against him; wanting to feel him closer to where I wanted him.

He groaned into my mouth and settled himself right in between my thighs. The thin layer of my bathing suit allowed me to feel so much of him. I whimpered at how good it felt.

"Oh Roza..." he groaned as I rocked against him. We kissed until my lips were throbbing in swollen delight. I couldn't take the pressure anymore. My body felt like it wanted to explode but I couldn't.

Dimitri slightly lifted himself to remove his shirt so he was left in nothing but his swimming shorts.

I eyed him hungrily as my hands caressed his chest and stomach. I had never seen anything more beautiful. I wanted to feel him, skin on skin, so I took off the white cover up from my body. We were left with only our bathing suits on.

He lifted me in his arms and I squealed when he began to walk towards the bedroom.

He gently laid me on the bed and looked into my eyes. "Are you sure?"

I nodded. "I am. Please Dimitri,"

He smiled and kissed me again. I was nervous and I think Dimitri could tell but he didn't say anything.

I calmed down and focused on the way his mouth, tongue, and body made me feel. He played with the straps of my one piece before he slowly lowered them. He kissed my shoulders and the newly exposed skin before he lowered the straps further.

My heart beat faster as his fingers outlined my collarbone. The deep V of the suit allowed him access to parts of my chest and he took advantage of that. My breath stuttered as his mouth and tongue caressed the skin there. I wanted him to touch me lower.

He looked up and I noticed his dark eyes and flushed cheeks. "May I?" he gestured to the suit.

I nodded in enthusiasm which caused him to chuckle. He lowered my suit until it was resting on my hips.

His eyes focused on my chest before his mouth lightly pecked my breast. I moaned, a deep and throaty moan, as his tongue flicked my nipple. He did the same to the other which elicited more sounds from me.

My body warmed and my nipples tingled when he blew on them. "You're so beautiful," he whispered before trailing kisses lower.

My hips moved on their own accord as he pulled on the bathing suit. I didn't feel nervous or hesitant as he removed the rest of my clothing.

He gently kissed my hip bones before moving lower. "Dimitri?" I whispered in questioning.

He looked up and smiled. "Trust me."

I nodded and closed my eyes.

I mewled when I felt his breath between my legs. My heart beat in anticipation.

My hands instinctively grabbed his head as he kissed me there. My head spun and my legs shook as he continued to kiss and lick me.

The light biting sensation caused my legs to close around his head. I was not expecting that or the way it made me feel. I felt a stream of liquid leave my body when he nibbled again.

"Oh my God," I whimpered. I bit the skin of my arm to try and quiet my moans but Dimitri didn't want that.

"I want to hear you Roza," he mumbled from between my legs.

I nodded and gasped as I felt his finger circle my opening. He gently inserted his finger in and I instantly felt my muscles grabbing onto to it.

He groaned which caused vibrations to shoot up and inside me. I cried out as he moved his finger again. The clenching in my stomach increased as he continued working me over.

My thighs shook harder as I felt a slight pain when he added another finger.

"Oh fuck," he moaned.

"Dimitri," I whimpered when the pain ebbed. I could feel his fingers moving in a scissor motion inside me which caused me to twitch.

His tongue flicked against the bundle of nerves as he added another finger. My fingers clutched on his hair as I felt another slight sting.

His tongue moved faster which allowed me to ignore the pain. I was moaning loudly as my body clenched more and more.

He sucked me into his mouth which was my breaking point. I moaned loudly and long as my orgasm ripped through me. My back arched off the bed as my hips moved with his mouth. I could hear my own heart hammering as my body relaxed. I felt like jello- wobbly but delicious.

I felt Dimitri's fingers leave me before he kissed his way up. He kissed the corners of my lips as his hands rubbed along my side. "Are you okay?" he asked.

I nodded happily. "Yes, I want you," I whispered.

He kissed me again before reaching towards a shelf on top of us. I noticed the never been opened box of condoms. I swallowed as he opened the box and took one out. "I bought this the day after we rocked climbed. Let's just say I was hoping for this moment."

I giggled as he untied his shorts. "Were you presuming we'd eventually get here?"

He smiled as he lowered the last of his clothing. "Not presuming. Hoping- there is a difference. You were the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. I think any guy would be hoping the same thing."

My eyes dropped and jumped when I heard the resounding 'slap' as his erection touched his stomach. He was large, thick, and frighteningly long. He rolled the condom on with precise movements before moving closer to me.

I had only seen one other hard penis and that was by accident. My friend and I were browsing the internet when we came across it. It was definitely smaller than Dimitri.

"Wow," I mumbled.

He chuckled which caused his erection to move. He laid on top of me but didn't put any of his weight on top of me. "Are you still sure?" he asked again.

I focused on his face and smiled gently. "Go slow...I...I'm new to this."

He kissed me softly. "I know. I felt you."

I nodded against his lips and tensed when I felt his tip touch me. "Relax Roza..." His voice relaxed my muscles which allowed him to push in.

There was a slight sting but there was mostly a full feeling that wasn't quite comfortable. He slid in easier than I thought and I could vaguely hear a slurping sound when he moved.

"I'll go slowly," he groaned through gritted teeth. It was almost like he was reminding himself.

There was slight pain but it wasn't as bad as when he put his fingers inside me. He moved slowly and the wetness from my orgasm allowed him to move more fluidly.

My hands hugged his shoulders as he whispered nonsensical words in my ears. My body was still sensitive from my orgasm so I mewled every time his pelvis hit mine.

The only sounds in the room were our moans and the sound of our skin slightly slapping against one another.

I cringed when he went in too deep but I relaxed further when his fingers played with me. I could feel the slight build up again and moved along with Dimitri to reach my orgasm.

His movements sped up gradually until my nails were digging into his back. The slight sting was the last thing on my mind as my stomach clenched.

"Fuck," I gasped in pure torture and delight.

"Can you come?" Dimitri moaned before pressing his fingers into me harder.

My lips were open against his jaw as I breathed in his sent. I could taste his sweat against my tongue and I relished in the taste.

"I...I think so," I whimpered as I felt my inner muscles clinging to his length.

He moved my body and hit a different part inside me that caused me to almost sob against his jaw. That spot felt _so_ good.

"Is that it?" he groaned as his movements became more erratic.

I couldn't answer him because he kept hitting the spot over and over again. His fingers still played with my bundle and the dual combination had me crying out.

The pressure was much more intense than the orgasm I had earlier- the feeling just increased.

It felt awkward but I continued to chase it.

"Fuck. Oh my God. Ah, ah..." I mumbled incoherently.

The pressure finally broke and I couldn't help but bite into Dimitri's shoulder. My spasms took over my body as I clung to him. There was nothing more beautiful than what I was feeling as my orgasm rushed through me.

I could vaguely feel a swelling feeling from Dimitri's length as he moaned into my neck. "Fuck, fuck, fuck..." he mumbled as his own body shook.

I gasped for air as we held on to one another. It was several minutes before Dimitri moved to the side.

I watched him with glazed eyes as he took the condom off and tossed it to the garbage pail. He rolled over to hug my body to his. He kissed me in any place he could before sighing happily. "How are you?"

I smiled into his neck. "Very happy." And I really was.

He chuckled, the vibrations rumbling through his chest. "I'm glad you are because you make me so happy. I love you."

"I love you too," I whispered. I really did.

* * *

><p>Hope you guys enjoyed! I would LOVE to hear your thoughts on their first time!<p>

Next update: Thursday :)


	8. Chapter 8

ahh I'm terrible with responding to reviews. If I did not answer yours I'm terribly sorry! Please know that I appreciate every single one!

2 more chapters after this! I can see the end of the tunnel, kinda sad :(

Unbeta'd so please forgive the mistakes!

Next Update: Sunday the latest.

Disclaimer: Vampire Academy does not belong to me. Richelle Mead owns this great world and I'm just playing in it :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eight<strong>

* * *

><p>Dimitri's hair tickled my shoulders as I awoke from my sleep. I felt rested and content to be in his embrace. I had left a text message to Janine to let her know that I wasn't coming home. Her response was 'be safe.'<p>

I was safe- undeniably safe in Dimitri's arms. I could hear his light snoring as he snuggled beside me. I could smell his natural scent that clung to the sheets. I wish I could take the sheets home. I wanted to get up so I could take care of my morning needs but I was too comfortable in his arms. I was hot, not used to the extra body heat beside me, but that was easy to ignore. I would take the heat if that meant staying in his arms.

I slowly turned so I could look at his face and smiled when I did. His eyes were closed and his mouth was set in an adorable pout. I giggled as his nose twitched when his hair touched it. He groaned so I gently moved the hair away- it was obviously bothering him. He sighed happily when his nose no longer itched.

My fingers explored his face as he slept. I didn't apply too much pressure because I didn't want to disturb him. His strong jaw was softened in his slumber and his entire expression was relaxed in contentment.

My bladder couldn't take it anymore, so I got up from the bed and walked barefoot towards the bathroom he showed me last night. I made sure to grab my medication beforehand. It was relatively small—with only a small sink, toilet, and stand up shower- but it worked for me. I ignored the slight soreness of my body and tended to my needs and took my pills before debating whether I should take a shower. I decided that it would be wise to thoroughly clean up from last night's activities so I got into the shower.

The warm water cascaded down my face as I relaxed and gently massaged my scalp. Dimitri's soap and shampoo had a sharp masculine scent to it but I was giddy that I would smell like him. I quickly cleaned myself and tried not to wince when I touched the tender spot between my legs.

Once I was clean, I turned the shower off and grabbed the extremely large blue towel on the shelf above the toilet. It completely wrapped around my body and covered everything but my calves, shoulders, and arms.

I felt refreshed to start a new day. I felt different, it wasn't the type of difference that could be seen externally, but it was more within. I had given myself- mind, body, and soul- to Dimitri and I would do it again in a heartbeat.

I padded towards the small bedroom and gently sat on the edge as I watched him sleep. I didn't know if I was supposed to wake him up but I knew that I had to get home.

I placed my hand on his shoulder. "Dimitri," I whispered, slowly shaking his body.

"Mmmm," he spoke before his eyes slowly fluttered awake. He smiled after blinking a few times and patted the space next to him. "Let's sleep some more."

I shook my head and giggled. "I should get home."

He lifted his upper body and wrapped his arms around my waist. I laughed more as he snuggled his face into my semi-wet shoulder. "Just a little more sleep." He lifted his head and pouted. "You showered without me?" he asked, looking saddened at the thought.

I kissed his forehead gently. I knew he wasn't upset, he was just playing around. "Yes I did. You could have showered with me if you had woken up."

He groaned and held me tighter. "That's very true. You better wake me up next time."I cuddled my body closer to his and froze when I felt the undeniable hardness near my hip. My body hummed at the realization that he was definitely _up_. "It's a morning thing," he explained.

"I know that. I may have been a virgin but I'm not stupid." I teased.

He chuckled and wiggled his lower half closer to mine. I tried not to moan. "I don't know what they teach you in Christian school. For all I know, they could have taught you that Immaculate Conception was the real thing." I knew _he_ was teasing but I didn't know how to feel about that. I knew it was hard to believe that someone could get pregnant without sex but it was my Religion. I didn't take everything literally but that was a huge part of Christianity. "Wait," he frowned. "You believe in that part?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. I believe in the teachings but the stories...It's kind of hard to believe."

His hand came up to my face where he caressed it slowly. "I'm sorry if I offended you. I respect your beliefs and they're not so bad. Everything your father said yesterday was amazing and I get why people do the whole religion thing, but don't expect me to believe stories about arks, whales swallowing people, and virgins getting pregnant because there is only so much I can take."

"I can handle that."

He smiled and traced my lips before softly lowering his head. Our foreheads touched as we stared into each other's eyes. "I love you," he whispered.

I would never get tired of hearing him say that. "I love you too."

"Are you sore?" he asked.

"A little, but it's nothing I can't handle," I admitted.

He nodded slowly before kissing me chastely. My lips immediately tingled and demanded for more. I applied more pressure and got what I wanted. I completely forgot that I wanted to go home.

I moaned as Dimitri's tongue gently opened my lips. I sucked his tongue before gradually moving my tongue with his. My body shuddered as Dimitri held me closer. I could feel my body awakening, wanting more of him.

He rolled me over so I laid on my back as we continued to kiss. His hardness settled in between my legs and I moaned louder as my hands reached his hair.

This wasn't as gentle as it was the night prior. His kisses were harder, almost brutal in their passion, but I loved it. My towel flung off my body as he ripped the sheet of his. My fingers practically clung to his back as he bit my shoulder.

I was dizzy with arousal as his fingers prepared my body. His fingers worked me over until I whimpered from the sheer bliss.

We rolled again so I was able to straddle his lap. His eyes were dark, dangerous in their passion. "Condom," I gasped, as I felt him throb again my leg.

He lifted himself off the bed- still straddling him- and was able to retrieve the box. He smirked as he rolled the rubber on. I lowered my eyes to watch him. I needed to learn how to do that.

He gently lifted my hips and must have felt my hesitation because he grabbed my face with his palms. "Trust me, okay?"

I nodded slowly as he lowered me onto him. A long, drawn out moan left my lips as he fully sheathed himself in me. I gasped at the feeling with the new position. He was able to hit every tingly spot with me on top.

I didn't hesitate as I slowly lifted myself back up before lowering myself again. "Yes," I gasped as I rocked a little before repeating the action.

Dimitri placed his hands on my hips and helped me move further. "Fuck," he groaned.

My pace increased as I felt the glorious tightening in my stomach. My arms wrapped around his neck as I kissed him aggressively. My almost dried hair clung to my body as I bounced faster.

The legs in my muscles began to tighten but it didn't stop me from moving. Nothing could stop me from moving.

"Just like that. Roza, God, you feel so good," he mumbled against my lips.

The pressure built as I continued to ride him. The slight soreness didn't detract from the blissful emotions. I finally broke apart as his fingers rapidly moved against my nub.

I shook on top of him as my orgasm took control. I continued to moved and felt when Dimitri reached his release. His hold on my hips became painful but that only added to my orgasm.

I sighed as the feeling of satisfaction settled in my bones. He kissed me softly before removing himself from my body. "I'll be back."

I flopped my head on the pillow and watched Dimitri- buck naked- walk to the bathroom. His firm butt flexed with every moment and I couldn't tear my eyes away. He had a beautiful body.

I heard the shower running for a few minutes before he returned back to me. He had put on another pair of shorts so he wasn't completely naked this time. "Do you want something to wear?" he asked.

"Please. I don't feel like wearing my bathing suit."

He smiled and went to his drawers to choose something for me. He tossed me a shirt and shorts that were way too big for me. I got off the bed to dress myself quickly. Dimitri had already placed his black t-shirt on so we were ready to leave.

He came towards me and hugged me from behind. "Did you take your medication?" he asked before kissing the back of my neck.

"Before my shower," I told him.

I felt his smile before he let me go. "We should get you home. I'm sure your parents will want you back."

I agreed so we left his boat, locked up, and walked hand in hand to his car. I smiled through every process. It was much cloudier today but I didn't let the bad weather kill my mood. My cheeks hurt from smiling too much.

We reached the car where Dimitri placed soothing music on. "Are you hungry?" he asked. My stomach growled as a response. "I'll take that as a yes," he chuckled.

I laughed with him. I hadn't realized how hungry I was but I was starving. "Can we get some breakfast burritos?" I asked.

"Of course, anything for my girl."

My heart squeezed when he said _his_ girl. Was that what I was now? We had never had any type of conversation where discussed what we meant to each other. I loved Dimitri and wanted him forever but I wanted our desires to be vocalized. "Am I your girl now?"

He turned his head to me and smiled. "You were always my girl."

I blushed at his response. "Oh, it's just that...we've never really made any verbal commitments to one another."

He frowned in thought. I noticed we reached the drive through window.

"_May I take your order?" _the nasally voice asked.

Dimitri looked at the speaker box. "Ya. Can I get five breakfast burritos, four hash browns, and two orange juices?"

"_Okay, will that be all sir?"_

"Yes."

"_That will be $15.50."_

Dimitri drove towards the first window and paid the money. "I didn't realize you doubted what I wanted with you." I didn't doubt anything but I had a silly fantasy that he would ask me to be his girlfriend. The movies always showed scenes like that.

We drove up to the second window where Dimitri grabbed our food. He placed the food in my hands before driving to a parking space. He turned to face me again. "I know how it's supposed to go. I ask you if you want to go steady and you respond with a happy yes but I never felt like I had to do that with you because...what I feel for you...is more than those words. I intend on having you forever, if you want that and I thought you knew that."

"I do," I assured him quickly. "It's just; I've never had a boyfriend so I always thought they would ask if they wanted to be my boyfriend."

He smiled at me. "Roza, will you be girlfriend?"

I bit my lip to stop the smile. "Hmm...I guess."

He laughed loudly before smacking his lips with mine. "Good, now let's eat."

We ate quickly before driving towards my parent's house. I hoped that my parents were still sleeping but I doubted that. I just hoped Abe wouldn't hurt Dimitri in any way. My mother seemed okay with everything but Abe had to be another story...

We arrived and I debated whether to invite Dimitri inside but he turned the car off so I was assuming he wanted to come in.

He followed me to the front of the house and we entered together. Janine was crying in the dining room table as Abe comforted her.

My heart clenched at seeing my mother upset. "Mom?"

Her head lifted and smiled at us. Her eyes were swollen and red but she tried to hide her distress. "Hi sweety, I didn't think you would be home so soon." She looked at Dimitri. "Hello Dimitri."

"Mom, what's wrong?" I asked.

We walked towards them but Abe answered. "It's nothing dear. How was your night? I hope Dimitri kept his word and respected you." Abe narrowed his eyes at Dimitri who smiled slightly.

I blushed and Abe noticed the action. "I see...well, I hope he intends on marrying you since he's defiled you."

_This is not happening. _I don't think any daughter would want to have a conversation that involved their lack of virginity in front of the man who helped with that.

Dimitri didn't seem upset. "If Rose wants to marry me then I would be completely happy to buy a ring tomorrow."

"Don't be ridiculous, I'm eighteen. Let's just calm down."

Abe's eyebrow rose. "Yes, but if you think you can have sex then you're old enough to get married."

Dimitri shrugged.

Mom's sob echoed throughout the room and the conversation about marriage and defilement ended. "Mom?" I placed my head on her shoulder in some type of support. "What's wrong?" I whispered against her head.

"Don't listen to your father. I knew you loved Dimitri and I'm glad you were able to really be with the person you loved. Life is too short to wait for something like that."

I caressed her hair as she sobbed harder. "Janine," Abe spoke. "Let's try to calm down okay?"

She just shook harder. I turned my head to Abe. "What did you do?" I asked, suddenly angry. _What was going on before I came in?_

He shook his head quickly. "It's just some financial problems. You shouldn't worry about these things Rosie, and your mother knows this." He looked at her while he spoke. My heart sank when he mentioned financial problems. I knew this was about me.

She nodded her head and wiped her tears. "Your father is right. I'm sorry you had to see that."

"No," I said slowly. "I think I should know. If this is about my treatment..." They were both silent. "Mom, tell me."

She sighed. "We've been trying to save but we just don't have a lot of money. The credit cards are already maxed, I just." More tears flowed from her eyes. "I just don't know how we can have this surgery," she whispered softly.

I nodded slowly, taking her words in. Her face was haggard and her eyes had dark circles around them. I knew my mother was literally killing herself with shifts while I frolicked around the beach. I felt like a terrible daughter. "Then we don't have to have it."

"Rose! Don't say that!" I had forgotten that Dimitri was here. He grabbed my hand and squeezed it. "You're going to have the surgery."

Janine smiled sadly. "We are definitely going to do our best. I already contacted your grandparents and they said they would get back to me. They can put a second mortgage on their house and I'm sure everything will be fine. You guys just caught me in a bad time. You didn't need to see my silly breakdown."

I knew what my mother was doing. She was trying to save me from her pain. But I was over causing so much anxiety to everyone I loved.

"I don't want that." I took a deep breath before continuing. "They shouldn't have to take out money from the bank after spending 25 years paying off that house. My conscious won't let me. We can post pone the surgery, we don't even know if I will be accepted. I can take a personal loan. I'm 18 now and if I live I can spend the rest of my life paying it off, but I'm done with you having to suffer so much. You don't deserve this."

I felt Dimitri's lips on my head. "I'll be right back," he whispered. I didn't stop him and watched him leave the house before facing my mother again.

"You don't deserve this Rose! You're dying and all you can think about is saving me from a few grey hairs. Its fine Rose, we will figure this out."

We both knew it wasn't going to be that easy to figure it out. No one spoke as I looked into my mother's eyes. It broke my heart to see her in so much pain.

The noise near the front door distracted me. I turned to find Dimitri walking back with a leather check book in his hands.

He smiled at me and placed the check book in front of my mother. "Write down what you think you will need; including credit card debt. I'll be happy to pay for everything." I couldn't believe what he was doing. The amount was in the six figures and I couldn't let him pay for all of that.

I placed my hand on the check book and slid it back to him. "Thank you but we can't accept that."

He looked at me in disbelief. "Yes you can."

Abe walked over and stared at the booklet like it held the answers to all our prayers- it really did.

"Dimtiri-"

He cut me off. "I'm doing this so there really is no point in arguing. Write down the amount."

I shook my head in astonishment. He walked around the table and wrapped his arms around my frame. "Let me do this for you," he whispered before placing a kiss on my cheek.

His warms hands caressed my face. "It's too much," I whimpered as tears started to form. He had given me so much- his time, his friendship, and his love- and now he wanted to give me my life.

I felt the tears pour out and he kissed them softly. "Nothing is too much for you."

I shook my head. What did I ever do to deserve someone like him?

I watched as Abe patted Dimitri's shoulder. I could see the tears in my own father's eyes. "Thank you."

Dimitri smiled behind him before looking back at me. "It's nothing, honestly. I have enough money to go around."

"It's not nothing," Abe spoke. "You're giving my girl the chance to live."

"I would give the world for that. I don't think I could survive if something happened to her so I guess I'm saving my own life then."

His words warmed my heart. I could hear the love and passion in his voice. I couldn't deny him anything- this was no exception. I placed my face in his chest as I tried to control my emotions. He repeatedly kissed my head as I cried. I smiled and thanked God for bringing him into my life.

"Thank you," I whispered.

"You're my girlfriend. It's the least I could do."

I laughed at his attempt to make me feel better- it worked. I looked back at his face and gently kissed his pouty lips.

I felt the small body collide with ours as Janine wrapped her arms around Dimitri. It was awkward because Dimitri was still holding me.

"Oh, thank you so much! I promise we will pay you back!" Janine smiled into his shoulder.

Dimitri snorted. "I won't accept it."

Janine smiled harder. "We'll see about that."

She stopped hugging my boyfriend and grabbed the check book and walked to my father. They spoke quietly as they decided what they should write down. Their eyes gleamed and it looked like a million pounds had been lifted off their shoulders.

"They haven't been this happy in so long," I commented.

Dimitri placed his nose in my hair. "I'm glad they are," he whispered against my ear. "Are you?"

I nodded and placed my own nose against his neck. "I'm always happy with you around," I admitted.

The truth was, I couldn't imagine not having him in my life anymore. I smiled into his neck as I realized that if- in two weeks time- I didn't get accepted or died because of complications I would be happy. I would be happy because this illness brought me Dimitri and Dimitri gave me love. That's all anyone could really hope for in their life- whether their life was short or long.

* * *

><p>Dimitri is just a sweetheart.<p>

Reviews would be awesome and I would love to know what you thought!


	9. Chapter 9

You guys are so amazing with your reviews :) Honestly, it makes me so happy so thank you :)

Last regular chapter. Epilogue is next! I will try to post that tomorrow night :)

Sorry for the mistakes- I had about two hours to write this so please forgive me for that! The deadline is tomorrow so I'm trying to get this story done :)

**Important A/N at the bottom.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Nine<strong>

* * *

><p>My hospital room wasn't really a hospital room but I was only staying in here for a few hours. It was a large room that situated about ten beds that were filled with other patients getting surgery. Dimitri had closed the blue curtains to give us privacy but I could still hear the other people.<p>

The person beside me was getting a lump removed and complained to his wife that he was uncomfortable.

"Do you want anything to read?"

I glanced at Dimitri who sat in the small hospital chair and shook my head. "I'm good."

I tried to smile in reassurance but he didn't buy it. "You have nothing to worry about. My mother is the best in her field. You'll be fine."

"I know, I'm just a little nervous. I think I have the right to be." It didn't matter if the best doctor was performing surgery, the risks still remained.

We had found out, two days prior, that I had been approved for the surgery and my hopes that I might survive increased. My mother cried and my father thanked the Lord for the good news.

"_Are you serious? Oh my goodness! Thank you so much doctor," Janine spoke through sobs. _

_Dr. Belikova smiled at my mother before looking at me. "We are able to proceed with the surgery in two days. You have to follow a few rules before your surgery but I am positive that everything will be alright."_

"_Oh thank you doctor. Thank you God!" Abe smiled through his own tears._

_I couldn't believe it. I was approved. I was going to have the surgery that could help me live my life. _

"I know you have every right to be but I hate to see you upset." He scooted closer to the bed and took my hand. "I love you."

His words eased some of the worry. The surgery wasn't going to be as intense as most, but what worried me were the results.

"I love you too. I just want this day to be over."

The corners of his mouth lifted in a kind smile. I knew Dimitri was just as scared as me but he didn't show it. He was acting as my anchor that eased my fears and encouraged the situation. I was so happy that he wasn't leaving my side.

"Rose!" our conversation ended as Mason and Adrian opened the curtains and walked into the small space. Mason's crazy red hair stood out everywhere as he held a teddy bear.

"Hey Mason! Hello Adrian."

Adrian smiled before seating himself on the edge of the bed. "How are you feeling?"

"Anxious but I'm okay. Thanks for bringing Mase."

"Ya Adrian drove me in his car but we stopped for some burritos first. The nice blonde lady and Adrian went to the bathroom for a few minutes while I ate. Adrian came back really happy." Mason smiled gleefully as he spoke of his day with Adrian.

I eyed Adrian at the mention of the blonde. Adrian just shrugged.

"Well, I'm glad you had fun." I looked at the purple care bear and smiled. "Is that for me?"

Mason nodded and placed the bear in my hands. "I bought it just for you. He'll keep you company. He doesn't have a name but you can give him one."

I took the purple care bear and tried to remember its name. It had two lollipops on its stomach but didn't have anything written. I decided to just give it a name and figure out its real name later. "His name is Lolly."

Mason nodded with a serious expression on his face. "I like it. Works for him."

I laughed and hugged Lolly. "Thanks."

Mason walked closer to the bed and gently sat beside my arm. I glanced at Dimitri and Adrian who were talking before looking back at Mason. "Dimitri told me that Aunt Olena will look at you but you will be okay."

"He's right- it's just a little procedure."

Mason leaned his head to my shoulder and took a deep breath. I knew he was afraid, he told me that yesterday, but he also trusted Olena. I was scared that the hospital reminded him of darker days but he insisted on being here. Dimitri had told me what happened to Mason's mother and the story broke my heart.

She was messed up in every way. Took drugs, slept with random men, and became addicted to crack. She got pregnant with Mason and everything took a turn for the worse. She kept using and gave birth at seven months pregnant. Mason was underdeveloped and almost didn't survive. Meredith was twelve when Mason was born and instantly fell in love with her nephew. He developed slowly and the doctor's told his family that he would have some problems in the future.

Mason's mother died when he was four and went to the care of Meredith's grandmother. When Meredith turned eighteen, she became the sole guardian of little Mason. She worked hard and provided a suitable home for him. The progress he made was astounding and I was truly in awe of the boy who went through so much but lived so beautifully.

"That's good. A little procedure is not bad."

I patted his red hair in assurance. "That's right."

The next hour was spent in light conversation. Adrian, not so subtly, spoke about his fun morning with the blonde as Mason talked about his new DS game. Dimitri stayed close to me and only spoke when a question was directed towards him.

Abe and Janine came back, after getting some breakfast, and joined the conversation. There wasn't a lot of room so Adrian and Mason left to the waiting room.

Dr. Belikova pushed the curtains aside, holding my charts. "Hello Rosemarie, how are you today?"

I squeezed Dimitri's hand for support. "I'm good."

She smiled slightly before glancing back at my charts. "Everything seems to be in good order. We are all ready for you so we will prep you and take you to the operating room. No one is allowed inside but since this is a new surgery there will be several people watching so your parents can watch also."

We knew all of this but I guess she had to remind us of what was going to happen. Dimitri was also going to watch the procedure.

"Can Mason and Adrian be there? They said they wanted to see," Dimitri spoke.

"I don't know if Mason should watch but if you think he will be okay then its fine. There isn't much to see and Rose will be covered but the tubes and wires might scare Mason."

Dimitri decided that Mason and Adrian would just wait outside.

Dr. Belikova left but a few nurses came in to prepare me.

"We are going to have to wheel you out sweetie." The young nurse spoke.

"I just need a few moments with her," Janine replied.

She nodded and stood on the side of my bed.

Janine took bent down to kiss my forehead. "We'll be waiting for you to come out okay and we'll be there with you the entire time."

"I know. I love you."

She smiled softly and took Abe hands beside her. "We love you too."

Abe kissed me as well and told me that I would be in his prayers.

Dimitri came around the bed and hugged me tightly to his chest. I could smell his soap mixed in with the hospital scent but that didn't bother me. It just made this moment real.

"I love you so much and I'll see you in a few hours," he promised. I heard the slight tremor in his voice so I backed up to see his face.

His eyes watered but he tried to keep it together. "Dimitri," I whispered. I hated to see him in any kind of pain. "I'll come back to you." I truly believed those words. I felt confident that everything would be okay.

He laughed slightly before bending down to kiss me. His lips were soft, warm, and what I needed at the moment. "You better," he mumbled against my lips.

He kissed me again and gave him Lolly before giving the nurse the space to work. I looked into the faces of the three people I loved most in the world before leaving the room.

The nurse took me to another room-a smaller room- where the anesthesia would be given.

I took deep breaths as I waited for the doctor to arrive. There was a separate doctor that would put me to sleep. He was a well respected man who had explained what he would be doing the day before. It was weird to think about being put under but it was a necessity.

The anesthesiologist came into the room with a wide smile on his face. He was an older gentleman in his 50's who reminded me of my grandfather. "Are we ready?" he asked kindly.

"Yes sir."

The nurse behind him brought the materials he would use to put me under. "We are going to start the induction process. I'm just going to place the mask on your face. You will breathe in deeply and the medication will make you very sleepy. I'm then going to administer the rest through your IV. I know we discussed this yesterday but I am supposed to explain everything while I'm doing it."

"That's fine." I glanced at the mask and pointed towards it. "How long will I wear that?"

"Not too long. You'll be out of it before we take it off."

"Okay."

He smiled and grabbed the mask before walking back towards me. He placed it on my face and instructed me to breathe deeply.

I did just that and felt my eyes getting heavier. His face blurred and all my thoughts drifted as I fell asleep.

Some people say that they did not remember what they dreamt about when they were under and that was the case for me.

It wasn't a normal sleep because I was medicated but I think I dreamt. I remember some swirls and maybe the ocean but that was it. It didn't seem like a long time but I was under for a few hours.

In those few hours I was being fixed. Several people watched my surgery and a nurse even videotaped it. It was a small surgery compared to others but it was just as important.

It felt like minutes as I began to awaken. I felt dizzy and confused as I looked around the room. A nurse checked something beside my head and another watched the beeping machine.

The beeping machine fascinated me for a few moments.

It was insistent in its _beep. Beep. Beep. _

I groaned and wished to go back under.

"Rosemarie, I know...feels weird...anesthesia is...the surgery went...no complications."

I didn't recognize the voice and I couldn't hear everything but I got the important part. The surgery went well!

I think I smiled before going back to sleep.

I remembered my dreams after falling asleep the second time. I was skipping rope with Pikachu and the purple care bear. It was the oddest dream I ever had.

"_Pika Pika." _

_I giggled at Pikachu as he tried to jump. His small legs weren't helping in the situation._

"_You can't do it! Just give up Pikachu." The purple care bear spoke._

_I looked at the purple care bear and addressed him, "hey, what's your name anyways?"_

_He giggled and pet his stomach. "It's Share Bear silly."_

"_Hmmm, I like Lolly better."_

The dream ended and I awoke slowly. My mind still felt heavy but I was able to open my eyes again. I was in a real room this time and was happy to see that it was a private room.

Dimitri looked at his phone and frowned when it beeped. I noticed Lolly- or Share Bear- seated on the desk with other gifts and flowers.

"What's wrong?" I asked. My voice sounded hoarse and it hurt when I spoke. I tried to clear it.

He looked up and smiled at me. "You're awake!" He placed his phone in his pocket and stood up. "How are you feeling?" he asked as he approached me.

"I feel a little dizzy but otherwise, I'm okay." It was the truth. I felt surprisingly fine. Just a little achy if I moved too much.

"The doctor said you would feel funny because of the medication," he explained. He kissed my lips chastely a few times before speaking again. "It should wear off soon."

My stomach grumbled and I realized how hungry I was. I hadn't eaten anything since the day before. "I could go for a cheeseburger."

He laughed but shook his head. "Sorry, no cheeseburger just yet."

I pouted but didn't argue with him. I noticed he was the only one in the room. "Where are my parents?" I asked, confused why they weren't here.

"Janine and Abe should be back soon- they went to get some coffee. I'm happy to say that everything went as planned."

I smiled at the information. "I know, the nurse told me when I woke up the first time. So no complications?"

His placed his arm around my body. It was awkward because I was still lying down but I was happy for some physical contact. "No complications at all. Mom even says you can go home tomorrow."

I smiled in absolute happiness. The surgery worked and I would be able to live much more normally. I wouldn't need as much medication and my heart valves could pump blood much better. This was definitely a happy day.

"I can't believe it worked. I'm just...I'm so happy."

His dark chocolate eyes held a peace to them that I hadn't seen in weeks. "We're all so happy. We still have to make sure the valve will do its job but everything is good now- mom says your heartbeats sound normal. You're fine and everything will be better."

"Does that mean we can go back to some physical activity?" I asked in a teasing manner. Dimitri had stopped with anything that was too dangerous but I missed it. I missed the surfing and the rock climbing. I also missed other physical activities that Dimitri had slowed down. We hadn't made love since the morning after and I missed his body against mine. We tried but every time my heart beat faster Dimitri would stop. He just wanted to make sure my heart didn't work too hard.

"We can do whatever you want now."

"Anything I want?" I asked.

His eyes sparkled in mirth. "Anything."

I bit my lip as I thought about everything we could do. "Well," I spoke slowly. "There is something that I'm just dying to do again."

He smirked and raised an eyebrow. "Is there now? And what would that be?"

I internally laughed at the action I would say. We both knew what I really wanted but it was fun to play with him. "Rock climbing- I'm just dying to go rock climbing again." The way I said rock climbing sounded like I was saying something else. Something more intimate...

He chuckled before kissing my lips. I noticed my lips were dry but he didn't seem to mind. "If that's what you want..."

I nodded in fake enthusiasm. "Yes it is, but I guess we can do other stuff before that. I don't know- whatever we can come up with."

"Oh Roza," he murmured. His hands caressed my face before he kissed my lips again. "I love you and now I have forever to show you how much. I promise that we can go 'rock climbing' as many times as you want, just as long as we do it together."

"I like the sound of that."

The heart monitor jumped as he continued to kiss me. There was nothing wrong with the sound- no disfigurements or irregularities. There was just a normal heart that beat a little quickly as her boyfriend kissed her. It was the most beautiful sound in the world.

* * *

><p><strong>AN PLEASE READ: **Voting for the Bunny Banner Contest starts the 18th! Please read all the stories and if you like mine then I would appreciate a vote :) I'm also up for new new author :) Go to www (dot) mandy52799 (dot) blogspot (dot) ca and scroll down for information on the other stories and contest- That's also the place where you will vote! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE SUPPORT and please read the other stories :)

REVIEW and let me know what you thought! Epilogue tomorrow!


End file.
